En el Hospital de Forks
by LambSwan
Summary: Bella se ha graduado de la universidad, ya tiene 23 años y hace 5 años que no sabe nada de Edward y perdió las alucinaciones... Lo que no sabe es que en su nuevo trabajo como doctora en el Hospital de Forks se encontrará con el pasado que aún la persigue.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**_Isabella M. Swan_**

"_Los placeres violentos terminan en acciones violentas y tienen su triunfo en la muerte, así como el fuego y la pólvora se consumen en un beso voraz", es realmente mi frase favorita de Romeo y Julieta, muy aplicable a la vida —bueno, si hablamos de mi vida— hace ya cinco años no leía ni escuchaba música, pero solo hace poco retomé lo que quedaba de mi vida, vale, no quiero desviarme de lo que decía, la frase de Romeo y Julieta es aplicable como ya lo decía en mi vida, porque mi mayor y violento placer terminó en una acción violenta que consumió algunos años de mi vida, hoy es trece de septiembre, oficialmente he cumplido los veintitrés años y oficialmente han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo vi, para mis amigos y familiares el tema de él ya pasó al olvido, por lo tanto no lo mencionan, aun así regresar a ese pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington va ser un tanto difícil, pero soportable. Debido a la fecha estaba recordando vagamente la última vez que lo vi, la vez que el cálido oro de sus ojos se volvió frío y duro para afirmar lo que tanto yo temía, que no era digna de su amor, encontré una forma para poderlo oír, solo situaciones de extremado peligro y eso encontré, pero igual que todo nada es para siempre —hablando para los humanos— y poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo las alucinaciones cada vez se hacían menos constantes y nítidas a pesar de estar verdaderamente a punto de morir la aterciopelada voz no volvió a susurrar en mi cabeza. En total me resigné a llevar una vida... normal si es que así lo puedo llamar._

_Como lo mencioné, regresaré a Forks, debido a mi alto rendimiento en la universidad fui adelantada varias veces, así que pude hacer mis estudios universitarios de Medicina en poco tiempo con las mejores notas de la facultad; Charlie está bastante contento por mi regreso y habló con algunos amigos del Hospital de Forks para que yo ocupara la vacante que dejó debido a su jubilación._

_Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y regreso al lugar donde conocí a un vampiro que no reclamó mi sangre sino que reclamó mi corazón y al cual amé con locura, espero no tener que verme enredada en esa magia de nuevo... Pero como soy un imán para el peligro quizás el pequeño y calmado pueblo de Forks puede llegar a ser el lugar más peligroso del mundo para mí._

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Regreso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Regreso.**

_**POV Bella.**_

De nuevo me sentía como la primera vez que vine a quedarme un tiempo indefinido en el pueblo, en el carro patrulla de Charlie, con el agua cayendo sobre nosotros sin piedad y con la imagen borrosa y verdosa del bosque en la ventana. Mi padre y yo estábamos consumidos en un cómodo silencio, pero pude escuchar como Charlie se aclaró un par de veces la garganta y después de unos segundos se animó a hablarme.

—La Chevy aún sigue en casa... esperándote —comentó mi padre con un aparente tono de tranquilidad.

Sonreí entre dientes al recordar mi vieja, pero espectacular, Chevy.

_El trasto,_ pensé cuando Charlie me habló por primera vez de mi carro hace cinco o seis años.

—Gracias, papá, sé que has cuidado bien de ella —dije sinceramente.

Él solo asintió.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, pero en algunas ocasiones Charlie hizo comentarios sobre el clima y dijo que estaba mejor que antes.

Mi equipaje esta vez era demasiado, pues traía mi microscopio y alguna ropa de más que conseguí por real necesidad.

Charlie entró las maletas más pesadas y noté como la piel de su rostro se enrojecía por el esfuerzo, me sentí culpable, pero él insistió en subirlas a mi antigua habitación. Subí detrás de él, pues me sentía algo nerviosa de regresar, las cosas estaban tal y como las dejé la última vez. Comencé a organizar las cosas que traía en el equipaje y las guardé en el armario e hice un espacio en el escritorio para instalar, como es debido, mi preciado microscopio, observé que mi viejo ordenador ya había cumplido su ciclo vital y había dejado de funcionar, en ese momento recordé que me quedaban algunos dólares que podría usarlos para comprar un ordenador un poco más moderno y que no fuese tan costoso.

Después de organizar un poco y sacar el polvo de mi habitación me tumbé en la cama unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, mañana a primera hora debía estar en el hospital para hablar con el director, el Dr. Stuart, para comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible. Al abrir los ojos miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche y noté que eran ya casi las siete y media de la noche, me levanté rápidamente tambaleándome un poco, Charlie debía estar hambriento, tantos años lejos de él habían hecho que olvidara por completo mi responsabilidad con él. Bajé las escaleras a paso lento, las luces del primer piso estaban apagadas.

—¡Papá! —grité suavemente.

Bajé al primer piso y me acerqué al interruptor para encender la luz.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron al unísono.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, noté la pequeña reunión en la sala de estar, todos mis amigos del instituto estaban en la casa, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a la manada de La Push en mi casa.

Me costó unos segundos cerrar la boca de nuevo.

Angela se acercó con Jessica y me abrazaron.

—¡Bienvenida, Bella, y feliz cumpleaños veintitrés! —murmuró Angela en mi oído.

Las abracé como pude y forcé lo mejor posible mi sonrisa.

—Gracias, chicas —murmuré.

Ellas se separaron de mí sonriendo.

—¡Ay, Bella! No agradezcas, fuimos y siempre seremos amigas —agregó Jessica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mike me abrazó más tiempo del necesario y Ben me dio un abrazo corto, pero cálido. Jacob se acercó a mí con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

—¡Feliz día, cariño! —Besó mi mejilla.

Quil, Embry y Paul también me abrazaron, pero les tuve que recordar que yo necesitaba respirar.

Charlie esperó tras los chicos y noté su rostro ruborizado. Me abrazó paternalmente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bells —habló atropelladamente.

—Gracias, papá —susurré un poco apenada.

Miré a Charlie escéptica.

—No eres un hombre de fiestas, ¿qué paso aquí? —Mi tono era serio, pero al mismo tiempo de burla.

Charlie se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Algo que las chicas querían prepárate y... pensé que por qué no lo haríamos —respondió con un tono similar al mío.

La torta era cuadrada, blanca completamente y con crema de color azul celeste decía: _**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! ¡Bienvenida a casa!**_,la mamá de Angela la había hecho para mí y le agradecí de mil formas a Angela, esperando que los agradecimientos llegasen a su madre.

Veintitrés velas alrededor del pastel y las velas con formas de dos y tres, apagué con varios intentos mientras los _flashes_ de las cámaras disparaban de todos lados.

Mike y Jacob aún seguían con su enemistad, lo noté no porque se hablaran sino por las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban cada vez que me le acercaba a alguno.

—Newton es irritante —murmuró Jake cuando Mike salió a contestar una llamada de su móvil.

Sonreí a medias.

—Siempre vas a pensar eso de él y aún no sé por qué. —Destapé una soda y la bebí esperando la respuesta de Jacob.

—Pues... —comenzó dubitativo—, es normal en nosotros cuando pretendemos a la misma mujer, ¿no es así?

Mi garganta se cerró y la soda me atragantó, la tos de ahogamiento hizo que salieron lágrimas de mis ojos.

¿Qué había dicho Jake? ¿Pretender... a quién?

Después de unas suaves palmadas de Jake en mi espalda lo miré con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Pretendes a... Jessica? —Fruncí el ceño—. Jake, eso no es amable, Jessica está casada con Mike y...

—¡No! No pretendo a Jessica —me interrumpió Jacob con cara de asco—. Es Newton quien te pretende y está celoso porque yo también te pretendo.

Mi boca se abrió un poco y mi mente quedó en blanco, pero al parecer eso no le importó a Jacob porque siguió hablando.

—Yo desde que te vi en First Beach con tus amigos del instituto me enamoré de ti, Bella, siempre he estado enamorado de ti y me irrita que Newton pretenda ser tu nuevo novio. —Frunció el ceño—. Quizás no lo asuste tanto como Cullen lo hacía, pero yo tampoco soy humano, así que una pelea con él por ti no sería justa.

De nuevo me quedé sin qué decir, Jake... ¿qué es lo que me decía?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente y tomé un poco de soda de nuevo.

—No habrá lucha, Jake, ambos son mis amigos y así será por siempre. —Dejé la soda en la mesa y caminé al centro de la sala de estar sintiendo como la mirada de Jake taladraba mi espalda.

Me senté junto a Angela la cual hablaba animadamente de una pequeña niña.

—Como les decía, Grace dio sus primeros pasos ayer. —Apretó delicadamente la mano de Ben—. Es imposible creer que ya pasó un año desde que nació.

Me quedé sorprendida, ¿Angela y Ben... tenían hijos?

—¿Ya tienen hijos? —interrogué algo sorprendida.

Ben sonrió alegre junto con Angela.

—Sí —habló Ben—, dos meses después que llegamos de la luna de miel nos enteramos que seríamos padres.

Angela y Ben se abrazaron con una dulce expresión en el rostro, en ese instante Mike cruzó la estancia y se sentó junto a Jessica, éste le pasó el brazo por los hombros a mi amiga y ella se acostó en su hombro.

De nuevo me sentía como en el instituto durante los primeros meses de la partida de _él_.

Jessica suspiró.

—Amor, quiero un helado de fresa con manzana picada en rodajas. —Lo miró suplicante y Mike abrió los ojos como platos.

Miró el reloj y suspiró.

—Veré si el supermercado está abierto a esta hora. —Tomó su anorak y salió de la estancia.

En la parte de afuera se escuchaban las sonoras carcajadas de los lobos adolecentes.

Fijé mi vista en Jessica.

—¿Estás embarazada? —dije con tono de duda.

Jessica sonrió triunfante.

—Sí... tengo cuatro meses. —Palmeó suavemente su vientre.

La sala de estar se inundó de un suave silencio interrumpido por las risas de los chicos afuera y por los leves ronquidos de Charlie quien se había quedado dormido.

Angela se aclaró la garganta.

—Pero bueno... ¿qué hay de ti, Bella? —En ese momento los tres fijaron su atención en mí.

Sonreí condescendientemente.

—Bueno... estudié todos estos años en la Universidad de Jacksonville, pasé con las mejores notas. —Los miré a los tres atenta—. No planeo casarme ni tener novio debido a mi carrera, por lo pronto así estoy bien

Jessica me observó incrédula mientras que Angela tenía escrito en su rostro la comprensión que tanto la había caracterizado.

—Es entendible, Bella, ser médico es bastante exigente y si no crees estar lista para un matrimonio y tu trabajo es mejor que no experimentes —aclaró Angela.

Sonreí entre dientes un poco incómoda.

—Es una barbaridad —murmuró Jessica.

En ese momento el móvil de Jess sonó, era Mike que la esperaba afuera en el auto y le pidió que saliera rápidamente antes de que el helado se derritiera, se despidió efusivamente de todos y noté la mirada pícara que le dedicó a Jake antes de salir.

—¡Wow! —gritaron Quil, Embry y Paul.

—Venga, Jake, que ya pretendes a las mujeres casadas —se burló Paul.

Jacob frunció el ceño mientras fingía un estremecimiento.

—No, Jake, qué mal gusto, de B... de... hmm... sí —balbuceó Quil al captar mi mirada—, de la chica que te gusta a Jessica, que mal trago, tío.

Esta vez Jake se quedó serio mientras Paul y Embry se carcajeaban

Seguí platicando de mis experiencias en la Universidad de Jacksonville con Ben y Angela hasta que notamos la hora, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oh, Bella... perdona, debemos irnos, Grace es muy hiperactiva y mi madre ya no está tan joven como antes.

Angela seguía siendo tan responsable como siempre.

Sonreí amablemente a la feliz pareja.

—Vale... pero igual, gracias por todo, chicos.

Los acompañé hasta la puerta y observé el carro hasta que desapareció en la esquina, rodeé con mis brazos mi torso, se me había olvidado cuánto frío hacía en este pequeño pueblo.

Cerré la puerta suavemente para no despertar a Charlie y tomé una chaqueta del perchero que estaba en la entrada.

Salí al patio trasero y Jake estaba solo, sentado en una de las bancas que Charlie y yo habíamos construido el verano pasado, estaba con la mirada fija en el bosque. Suavemente me senté junto a él, fijando mi vista en el bosque aunque solo veía algunas sombras de los árboles, sabía que Jake podía ver mucho más que yo.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a regresar —dijo Jacob después de unos minutos.

Me quedé muy quieta y las imágenes de mi partida a la universidad bailaron en mi mente.

—Sé que no quieres estar aquí, ¿por qué estás aquí? O... Bella, ¿aún guardas la esperanza de que él regrese? Después de tantos años.

Con la mirada fija en el bosque reconocí el sendero por donde caminé junto a él mientras las imágenes pasaban lentamente una a una por mi mente.

También recordé lo mucho que odié el bosque, lo odié por meses... y de nuevo sentía esa punzada de odio por él...

—Regresé... —Suspiré buscando algo lógico—. Porque aquí trabajaré y estaré al tanto de Charlie y de ti... mi mejor amigo.

Jacob sonrió amargamente.

—No te engañes, Bella, regresaste porque piensas que lo verás de nuevo... —Apretó sus manos en puños mientras temblaba levemente.

Sabía en el fondo de mi ser que lo que Jake me decía era verdad, pero me lo negaba hasta poder creérmelo.

Me giré para encararlo, necesitaba que él me creyera.

—No, no es así... —La voz se me quebró al final.

Jake se puso inmediatamente de pie y salió a paso inhumano hacia el bosque.

—No mientas más, Bella Swan, aún esperas... a... Edward Cullen —casi gritó.

Su cuerpo se movía con espasmos fuertes como si convulsionara y de un salto Jake era un gran lobo de pelambrera bermeja que corrió rápidamente en medio del bosque.

No recuerdo en qué momento mis pies se habían movido, pero estaba corriendo en dirección al lobo. Me detuve frente al bosque como si un muro imaginario no me dejase continuar, más que odio, el bosque me asustaba... me asustaba mucho al hacerme recordar más de lo necesario.

Caminé a la casa de nuevo, esta vez un poco aturdida, sonreí para mis adentro al recordar el aturdimiento que me acompañó durante tanto tiempo.

Cerré con seguro la puerta del patio trasero y me quedé observando por el cristal de la puerta si veía alguna señal de Jake... pero nada pasó.

Caminé hasta donde estaba Charlie, moví suavemente su hombro.

—¡Papa!, vamos despierta.

Medio dormido Charlie me miró a los ojos y sonrió, pasé su pesado brazo por mis hombros y lo ayudé a caminar hasta su habitación, lo dejé en la cama y le tiré unas cuantas mantas gruesas.

Entré a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama con la vista fija en el techo, pero solo veía una imagen que me dejaba sin aliento. Dos grandes y dorados ojos observándome cálidamente.

Me puse de pie antes de que mi mente volara más de lo necesario, pasé cerca de donde había dejado mi equipaje tropezando contra él, las varillas de donde se tomaba la maleta para arrástrala cayeron fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo que una tabla del suelo se levantara, en cuanto a mí, caí cerca de armario haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara contra la puerta del armario.

Acaricié mi cabeza con una mueca de dolor en la cara mientras observaba la magnitud del desastre que acababa de hacer.

—Oh Dios —jadeé al ver la tabla bien salida de su lugar.

Observé entonces que el otro extremo de la tabla estaba asegurado y no se había movido, al parecer la tabla había sido movida antes, retiré la maleta rápidamente. Bajo un montón de polvo y telarañas, había un CD.

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños**_

_¡Por Dios!,_ mi mente gritó. Era el CD que había desaparecido, estaba aquí...

Seguí hurgando y encontré la foto en donde estábamos Edward y yo, pero había doblado la parte en donde yo salía, después más fotos de Edward, Alice...

Jadeé en busca de aire, al seguir viendo las fotos de... Edward. Era mucho más perfecto de lo que mi vaga memoria recordaba, me di cuenta de que temblaba al ver como la foto se movía sin control, dejé la foto en el suelo y tomé el CD... necesitaba recordar... esa dulce melodía.

Puse el CD rápidamente y las notas de la nana... viajaron suavemente por la habitación llenándola de recuerdos, llenándome de su esencia... Me dejé caer en la cama aturdida, con el corazón al borde de salirse de mi pecho y dejé que los recuerdos más hermosos de mi vida bailaran en mi cabeza al ritmo de las notas...

Escuché el CD hasta su final y lo hice reproducirse de nuevo, escuché feliz —así llamo a esa emoción que no sé cómo explicar— cada nota, cada acorde...

Arreglé el daño y saqué el álbum que Renée me había regalado y regresé la foto a su lugar... ahora casi todo estaba en su lugar, casi.

Solo faltaba _él_...

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Hospital

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El hospital.**

_**POV Bella.**_

_Será como si nunca hubiera existido,_ recordé vagamente cuando me quedé dormida de tanto llorar, la noche pasada fue un fuerte encuentro con mi pasado y con lo más doloroso hasta ahora en mi vida.

Esa noche no soñé nada, pero sentí varias veces a Charlie merodeando la puerta de mi habitación.

Cuando el reloj despertador sonó ya estaba de salida al baño con mi neceser en la mano, de nuevo esa falta de sueño, quizás pida más los turnos de la noche, no vaya a ser que me quede dormida en la mitad de una emergencia.

Entré a la ducha, estuve en el agua caliente hasta que los músculos de mi espalda y cuello dejaron de doler, salí rápidamente del baño ya que el frío hizo un contraste muy negativo contra la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Use un pantalón negro con una blusa de manga larga de un blanco pastel delicado y unos zapatos cerrados negros de _charol_y mi anorak del mismo color de la blusa, y dejé mi cabello suelto para que tomara su forma natural.

Bajé al primer piso, desayuné un poco de jugo de naranja con un pan tostado, tomé las llaves de la Chevy y salí muy segura de mí misma en dirección al hospital.

Al llegar al estacionamiento corría una leve brisa sobre la ciudad, paré en un lugar cercano a la entrada, apagué el motor y respiré hondo. Este sería mi primer trabajo como doctora, debía hacerlo mejor que bien. Tomé mi bolso y bajé con cuidado de mi coche, luego cerré con fuerza la puerta del piloto.

Sin pensarlo cuando entré al hospital me dirigí al lugar de información, donde había una chica pequeña de piel clara y su cabello corto color arena era liso y controlado, tenía la vista fija en el ordenador, escribiendo.

Me detuve frente a ella y aclaré un poco mi garganta, ella fijó sus ojos verdes en los míos y me miró amablemente.

—Bueno días... —Observé el nombre escrito en una placa de su uniforme—, Whitney. Soy la Dra. Swan, tengo una entrevista con el Dr. Stuart, ¿me indicaría por favor dónde es?

—Claro —respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. ¿Bella Swan? —me interrogó Whitney—. ¿La ex novia de Edward Cullen?

Eso en verdad me desarmó, retuve la respiración y presioné los labios con fuerza.

Forcé mi mejor sonrisa.

—Sí... Bella Swan —afirmé con voz dura—. La ex novia de Edward Cullen —murmuré al final.

Ella sonrió deslumbrantemente y estiró su mano para que yo la estrechara.

—No puedo creer que no me recuerdes, fuimos juntas al instituto, estaba en tu clase de Lengua Inglesa.

Estreché su mano, por más que me quemara las neuronas no la recordaba.

—Oh sí, claro —mentí lo mejor que pude—. Te recuerdo...

—Vale, platicaremos luego... al Dr. Stuart no le gusta la gente incumplida. —Volvió a sonreír—. Mira... al fondo del pasillo a lado izquierdo hay unas escaleras, subes y la oficina que queda justo al frente es la que necesitas.

Observé el pasillo atenta y noté el inicio de las escaleras.

—Vale... esto, gracias, Whitney. —Me despedí con una sonrisa condescendiente y comencé a caminar, casi correr al encuentro con mi nuevo "jefe", llegué a las escaleras y las subí con dificultad ya que las rodillas me temblaban como nunca.

Llamé a la puerta suavemente.

—Adelante. —Una voz masculina y gentil habló.

Entré con cuidado, mientras que un hombre de unos cuarenta años me observaba detenidamente por encima de sus lentes.

—¿Isabella Swan? —interrogó poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano cordialmente.

Entré un poco más tranquila y estreché su mano de la misma manera.

—Sí, soy yo. Es un gusto, Dr. Stuart —afirmé mientras sonreía ya más relajada.

—El gusto es mío, Arthur Stuart. Soy el director del Hospital de Forks. —Me soltó la mano suavemente y me indicó que me sentara frente a él.

Me senté y lo observé detenidamente esperando una sarta de preguntas difíciles de responder para después no conseguir mi trabajo.

Pero me equivoqué y descubrí que Arthur era una persona bastante amable y que adoraba su servicio como doctor al igual que yo.

Me contó bastantes anécdotas que vivió con mi padre en estos últimos años y lo feliz que lo hacía tener otro Swan cerca de él. Me despedí dándole las gracias de la mejor manera posible y prometiéndole que no tendría quejas mías debido a que mi trabajo iba a ser excelente.

Como él me había dicho me dirigí a donde la enfermera jefe y ella me indicó dónde estaban los vestidores de los doctores y me entregó la llave de mi nuevo casillero. Llegué sin ninguna pérdida, caminé despacio observando todo a mi alrededor y prestando atención a que nadie estuviese allí.

Abrí mi bolso y saqué mi delantal junto con el estetoscopio, doblé con cuidado mi anorak y lo dejé dentro del casillero junto con mi bolso, cerré rápidamente el casillero y salí de ese lugar tan oscuro.

Caminé un poco rápido hasta el pabellón de urgencias, donde recibí el listado de los pacientes del Dr. Swon, a la mayoría ya les habían dado de alta y los otros estaban en habitaciones esperando la salida. Todo estaba calmado, así que decidí pasar a la cafetería por un poco de _capuchino_ para despertarme bien, ya que la pasada noche había sido tan difícil que no había podido dormir bien y al parecer la noche sin sueño estaba causando ya efecto.

—Un _capuchino__,_ por favor —le dije al chico que atendía en la cafetería del hospital mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas cerca a la televisión.

Me distraje viendo como el agua caía suavemente sobre el edificio, hasta que algo en la televisión llamó mi atención.

**_Otros tres desaparecidos en el día de hoy, al parecer la policía de Seattle no ha podido dar lógica ni explicaciones coherentes frente a la polémica de un asesino en serie en la ciudad que anda rondando desde hace cinco años aproximadamente. Lo más misterioso de este caso es que los cadáveres no se han encontrado, ni tampoco ningún rastro de vida o muerte de los desaparecidos. La policía ofrece cien mil dólares a quien proporcione información útil para resolver este caso._**

**_En otras noticias, el presidente de los Estados Unidos..._**

Me quedé sorprendida, ¿tan depresiva estaba que no me di cuenta lo que pasaba? Tomé mi capuchino rápidamente y salí de regreso a los pasillos. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía en Seattle? ¿Puede que sea un...? No, imposible, no podría ser un vampiro... Quizás algún psicópata o...

—Doctora. —Me tomó del brazo una enfermera y me regresó a la realidad, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Observé que su mano tenía sangre, mis ojos por poco se salen de las orbitas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Comencé a caminar rápidamente como ella.

—Un niño de unos nueve años, tiene una herida en la parte superior derecha de la cabeza y una fractura en el fémur derecho... —hablo tan rápidamente que tuve que concentrarme demasiado en lo que me decía.

Al llegar el niño sorprendentemente tenía una expresión de calma, estaba con los ojos cerrados murmurando mientras su madre revoloteaba sobre él.

—Michael... ¿qué te duele? Cálmate, cálmate, ¿sí? —La madre del niño hablaba sin parar.

—Mamá, estoy bien... —murmuraba una y otra vez.

Rápidamente puse el estetoscopio en mis oídos y examiné los latidos de su corazón, tomé su presión, observé los reflejos oculares...

—Signos vitales estables —le dije a la enfermera.

Examiné la herida en su cabeza, sangraba, pero por lo general las heridas de la cabeza lo hacen demasiado.

—Por favor, hazle tomar una radiografía cráneo-encefálica —le pedí a la enfermera.

Observé la pierna, la fractura aparentemente no se veía tan grave.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo se hizo esto? —Miré a la madre atentamente.

—Estaba en el parque y... se cayó. No... No sé bien —tartamudeó mientras se sentaba a llorar.

—Mi mamá trabaja, me caí de un árbol cuando la niñera me llevó al parque —habló entre susurros el niño.

Sus ojos verdes se veían tan seguros y llenos de madurez que algo en mi mente se soltó...

_—¿Edward tenía ojos verdes? —pregunté._

_Carlisle asintió._

_—Elizabeth tenía los mismos ojos verdes y la extraña tonalidad cobriza del cabello de su hijo —complementó._

Me quedé en blanco con la mirada fija en el pequeño niño e imaginé el rostro perfecto de Edward con esos profundos ojos verdes.

Di la espalda y caminé en dirección a la puerta.

—Cuando saques los exámenes dáselos a la Dra. Douglas, ella se encargará de la fractura y de suturar la herida de la cabeza —dije cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.

_**...**_

En la noche salí con la mirada fija en el suelo y medio me despedí de Whitney y las otras enfermeras.

Cuando me detuve al frente de mi Chevy un hombre me esperaba y una mirada de disculpa apareció en su rostro.

—Bella —susurró.

Fruncí los labios y miré a otro lugar.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuré.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me estrechó contra él.

—Perdóname, cariño... Yo no quería, no debía —balbuceó

Lo miré a los ojos un poco confundida, hice una mueca y negué suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —interrogué.

—Pensé que eso pasaba... Bella. Perdón. —Jake buscaba en mis ojos el perdón y lo encontró.

Suspiré.

—Vale... está bien.

—Perfecto.

Tomó las llaves de mi carro rápidamente.

—¿Qué... Qué haces?

Una sonrisa deslumbrante cruzó su rostro.

—Como disculpas te invito a cenar a _La Bella Italia._

Suspiré. Hoy era el día de los recuerdos.

¿Cómo le decía que no a Jake? Era mi mejor amigo.

—Vale. Pero no puedo tardar mucho.

Jake condujo calladamente hasta llegar a Port Angeles mientras sonreía ampliamente. Y yo estaba observando por la ventana y veía la cara de... _él _por todas partes.

No sé cómo pero llegamos, Jake estacionó la Chevy bajo la luz de una lámpara

Al entrar la mesera observó a Jake de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio con "apariencia sensual".

—Buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —preguntó con un tono más amable del necesario.

—Una mesa para dos —dijo Jake observando el lugar.

—Claro. —Comenzó a caminar un poco extraño—. Síganme.

Nos sentamos cerca de una ventana con una excelente vista de la ciudad.

—Port Angeles es magnífico —susurré.

Jake rio animado.

—Claro que lo es... es perfectamente romántico.

Cuando lo miré a los ojos, me sentí la mujer más sucia y malvada del mundo.

_«No lo engañes, Bella... no puedes amar a nadie más que no sea... él»,_ mi mente por poco me gritó.

—Sí lo es... pero también es un lugar perfecto para pasar tiempo con tus mejores amigos —aclaré y los ojos de Jake adquirieron una pequeña tristeza.

—Sí... Sí lo es.

Cenamos en silencio pero de vez en cuando Jake hacía comentarios sobre lo mucho que había cambiado la reservación, me invitó varias veces y acepté, me encantaba First Beach.

Jake ignorando mis súplicas para que me dejase pagar canceló la cuenta de la cena, refunfuñé hasta salir del restaurante.

—Venga, Bells, no te enojes. Es una cena privada de bienvenida.

Sonreí a medias. Jake tenía respuesta para todo.

—Vale. —Bajé la vista un poco ruborizada.

Jake silbó por lo bajo.

—Vaya pedazo de carro. ¿A que sí?

Guié la mirada hacia adelante, en la calle del frente había un deportivo amarillo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ese carro podría ser el tataranieto del mío.

—Vaya, es hermoso —murmuré suavemente mientras lo detallaba.

Jake rio.

—Es un _Porsche_ deportivo italiano, bastante escaso. A menos de que tengas una cuenta amplia de banco.

Parpadeé perpleja y reí con Jake.

—Sí, una novedad.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Desapariciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Desapariciones.**

**POV Bella.**

Jake condujo calmadamente, pero su plática fue bastante animada. Me contó que su hermana Rachel había regresado hacía unos años, pero lastimosamente Paul y ella se improntaron, así que no había forma alguna de sacar a Paul de la casa de los Black, por eso Billy pasaba el tiempo en casa de Sue Clearwater y Jake dando rondas dobles con Quil y Embry.

—Bells..., no lo sé, me parece muy pronto para que mi hermana se case con Paul —habló Jake frunciendo el ceño mirando fijamente el volante de mi Chevy.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y fruncí el ceño también.

Aclaré mi garganta mientras alzaba las cejas fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Bu-Bueno, Jake... si se aman y llevan un noviazgo tan largo, como lo son cuatro años... —Me costaba decir lo que iba a pronunciar, ¿no era yo la chica anti-matrimonio? Pero quería darle ánimos a Jake, ya que la decisión estaba tomada— que se casen y vivan felices cuanto puedan, ¿no crees?

Jake sonrió amargamente y apagó el motor del coche.

Asintió con esfuerzo y suspiró.

—Sí —murmuró.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Jacob bajó del coche y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto, me extendió su mano y la tomé para bajar con cuidado, cerré la puerta y fijé la vista en los ojos de Jake.

Jacob sostuvo mi mirada durante unos segundos y después habló:

—Es verdad, Bells, yo ya no puedo interferir en eso, ¿no es así? Entonces dejaré que ellos hagan lo que crean conveniente.

Sonreí para darle ánimos.

—Así se habla, Jake. Sabias palabras y sabia elección.

Jacob se quedó en silencio observando detenidamente mi rostro mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, puso sus manos contra la Chevy, dejándome entre él y el choche, no me gustaba tanta proximidad, hice un gesto de incomodidad y traté de irme, pero las manos de Jake me sostuvieron de la cintura y su rostro se acercó más al mío; sentí el cálido aliento de Jake rozar mis labios cuando habló.

—¿Por qué no me dejas besarte, Bells? —susurró.

Sus labios medio tocaron los míos.

—J-Jake... —tartamudeé, intentado soltarme de su agarre—. Por favor...

Al parecer eso no detuvo a Jacob, pues sus labios cálidos y fuertes se posaron sobre los míos, sentía todo el calor de su cuerpo en el mío, como su lengua delineaba mi labio superior y como sus dientes mordisqueaban mi inferior. Lo tomé de los brazos y lo empujé lejos de mí, no quería, no debía... Al parecer Jake entendió y se separó bruscamente de mí.

—Lo siento —murmuró casi inaudiblemente mientras jadeaba un poco.

Fruncí los labios para no soltar una sarta de blasfemias. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿No se daba cuenta que solo lo quería como amigo?

Jake me entregó las llaves de la Chevy, las tomé con fuerza y comencé a caminar furiosa en dirección a la casa.

—Vete, Jake... es tarde —susurré en el umbral de la puerta.

Azoté la puerta al cerrarla, lo cual despertó a Charlie, y subí las escaleras a tropezones con lágrimas en mis ojos por el enojo, de nuevo otro portazo en mi habitación, me tiré en mi cama como una niña de quince años y lloré en silencio.

Después de varios minutos me giré y fijé la vista en el techo, de nuevo lo único que podía ver eran unos dulces y silenciosos ojos dorados.

—Edward —susurré muy por lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

Me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación, al bajar a la sala de estar me encontré con un par de ojos chocolate observándome con preocupación. _¡Demonios, Charlie!,_ pensé al recordar la reacción de hace minutos atrás.

—¿Pasa...? —Charlie dejó la pregunta inconclusa al ver que me senté en uno de los sillones.

—No es nada, papá. —Acomodé mi cabello tras mi oreja mientras fijaba la vista en la mesa del centro—. Solo quería hablarte de algo...

Charlie se sentó al frente mío y me observó atento.

—Dime, cariño. —Su voz paternal salió a flote.

Lo miré a los ojos muy seria y tomé aire.

—¿Desde hace cuánto...? —Suspiré, me asustaba decirlo—. ¿Desde hace cuánto hay personas desaparecidas en Seattle?

Charlie se relajó un poco más y suspiró tranquilo.

—¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar? —Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios.

Parpadeé perpleja. ¿Qué estaba pensando Charlie?

—Sí... —susurré.

—Bueno... Bells, unos meses después de que saliste del instituto. Desde eso no se ha podido saber absolutamente nada de los desaparecidos. Lo que más me asusta es que el asesino llegue a Forks... —Una mirada de preocupación se fijó en mí por unos instantes—. Cualquiera puede ser su víctima.

—¿Y los cadáveres? —pregunté con la curiosidad al vuelo.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—No se han encontrado... —susurró.

No tenía lógica.

—Entonces... ¿cómo saben que es un asesino? —interrogué.

Charlie suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—Por la sangre que... que se encuentra en la escena del crimen, coincide con la de las víctimas...

Me quedé en blanco por unos instantes y me imaginé a Seattle con sangre de gente inocente por todas partes.

Respiré hondo y solté el aire de golpe.

—No te preocupes, Bella, yo cuidaré de ti —afirmó Charlie algo sonrojado.

Sonreí nerviosa.

—Lo sé, papá, y esto... gracias. —Caminé en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Ya cenaste? —pregunté desde la cocina.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Sue me trajo un poco de pescado.

Regresé a la sala de estar.

—Buenas noches, papá —me despedí.

—Que duermas bien, Bells —respondió Charlie encendiendo la televisión.

Al entrar a mi habitación me tiré en la cama con el tema de las desapariciones en Seattle en mi cabeza.

Sin cadáveres, sin huellas, sin pistas... eso no parece ser de un asesino.

_—Victoria planea torturarte hasta que mueras..._ _—_La voz de Laurent llegó a mi mente como una ráfaga.

Puede que sea un asesino, pero un asesino que no es humano. ¿Victoria? No, no puede ser, para qué haría ella eso, si deseara matarme ya me habría buscado y lo hubiese hecho. Entonces, ¿quién puede ser? Otro vampiro, puede que sí, alguno que fuese recién transformado... Pero si bebiera la sangre de las víctimas, ¿no dejaría los cuerpos sin vida y sin una gota de sangre?

Cerré los ojos y masajeé mis sienes con fuerza. Nada coincidía.

Me senté en la cama y observé en mi mesita de noche mi grabadora, presioné el botón _play_y comencé a recoger un poco de desorden, busqué mi pijama y cambié mi ropa_._

Apagué la grabadora y las luces de mi habitación para acostarme a dormir.

_—¡Bella! —La voz de Edward hizo que girara en su dirección._

_Me quedé con la boca desencajada mientras una expresión de terror surcó por el rostro del vampiro._

_Un aullido agudo se escuchó a mi lado y el lobo saltó por encima de mí tomando una posición de defensa._

_Las manos de Edward me sostuvieron._

_—Te sacaré de aquí... —repetía una y otra vez._

_Al observar a mi alrededor, muchos vampiros de ojos rojos nos observaban con expresión de suficiencia._

_Edward gimió mientras me observaba._

_—Edward, querido. No hay a donde ir. —Una voz femenina como de una niña, que me heló la sangre, habló detrás de Edward, me hice un lugar y observé a la mujer de la melena roja acercándose con una sonrisa esplendida en el rostro._

_El lobo aulló en mis espaldas._

_—¡Jake! —grité al ver a los otros vampiros aplastar a Jacob mientras este trataba de soltarse._

_Edward se aferró más a mí._

_—No —rugió._

_Saltó sobre Victoria y esta lo esquivó. Otros vampiros saltaron sobre Edward y lo tomaron de los brazos y la cabeza haciéndolo arrodillar._

_—¡No! ¡No, por favor! —grité con todas mis fuerzas observando a Jake y a Edward._

_Victoria sonrió aún más, esto la estaba divirtiendo._

_—No sufrirás mucho, mi querida Bella. Ellos te verán morir y después los mataremos..._

_Su mano se enterró en mi cuello... mientras los aullidos y rugidos se mezclaban..._

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —gritó Charlie—. Cariño.

Sus castaños ojos dilatados me observaban.

Mi respiración era un violento jadeo y podía sentir como el sudor hacía que mi cabello se pegara a la piel de mi cabeza.

—Perdóname —susurré sentándome.

—¿Estás bien? —Charlie puso una mano en mi espalda.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados y sonreí a medias.

—No te preocupes. —Lo miré con seguridad.

Charlie me observó escéptico.

—Vale... —Suspiró.

Observé el reloj en mi mesita de noche, eran las tres de la mañana y desde ese momento no pude dormir más...

_**...**_

—Buenos días, Dra. Swan —me saludó una de las enfermeras mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Michael.

—Bueno días —le respondí.

Llegué a la habitación 101, abrí la puerta con cuidado y escuché la televisión encendida.

—Buenos días —hablé en un tono maternal.

Michael me observó y sonrió abiertamente.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó mientras apagaba la televisión.

Después de que hablara con la cirujana para que me regresara a Michael como paciente, le insistí en que me llamase Bella y no Dra. Swan.

Empecé por hacerle unos exámenes de rutina.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —dije mientras llenaba la planilla.

—¡Pff! Algo adolorido, pero estoy bien... en verdad —contestó el chiquillo con voz animada mientras sus ojos verdes destellaban.

Lo miré con cara de diversión.

—Aquí... ¿tú eres el doctor o yo? —pregunté seria pero con una sonrisa dulce.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

—Tú eres la doctora —respondió como si lo hubiese regañado.

—Vale, y como soy la doctora digo que no puedes salir aún del hospital —hablé con voz divertida.

Michael fijó la vista en algún punto de la pared y frunció el ceño.

Suspiré. Tomé su mano sana suavemente.

—Michael, sé que no te gusta el hospital, pero si mejoras no tendrás que regresar.

Sus ojos verdes se opacaron un poco.

—Vale... —susurró.

Observé el reloj en la pared.

—Vuelvo al rato, ve televisión y si quieres dulces dile a Whitney que yo se los pago después, ¿vale?

Michael se carcajeó.

—Está bien, Bella —dijo antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Todo mi día en el hospital fue estar desde la sala de observación a la sala de emergencias, últimamente los accidentes en la vía habían sido las urgencias debido a la suave capa de hielo que se formaba en el asfalto y la imprudencia de algunos conductores.

Corría de nuevo a la sala de emergencia con Jackie a mi lado.

—Hombre caucásico de cuarenta y dos años, múltiples fracturas en la pierna izquierda, corte profundo en la carótida...

Dejé de escuchar a la enfermera cuando al llegar a la sala de emergencias los paramédicos estaba desesperados estancando la fuerte hemorragia en el cuello del hombre, mientras este gritaba cosas sin sentido.

—Esa... Esa mujer. Maldita mujer, era el demonio mismo... —gritaba.

Corrí de inmediato.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —le pregunté a uno de los paramédicos.

—No lo sé bien... Pero él dice que es una mujer la que le hizo esto.

Me enfoqué en el hombre.

—Señor, por favor, cálmese. Soy la Dra. Swan, necesito que me diga qué le ha pasado.

El hombre entornó los ojos.

—El demonio, doctora, el demonio con forma de una hermosa mujer me atacó.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunté mientras le hacía señal a Jackie de que copiara.

—Gary Desplat —gritó cuando un paramédico apretó con más fuerza.

—Vale, Gary, ¿cómo era esa mujer? —le hablaba mientras examinaba las fracturas y las otra heridas.

—Su piel era blanca, fría como el hielo, sus ojos rojos, era hermosa, hermosa con un cabello largo y rojizo...

Me quedé en blanco y comencé a temblar levemente... _Victoria_, estaba aquí, vino por venganza... Fijé mi mirada en el paciente y ¿si lo había mordido? Todos aquí estábamos en peligro.

Me dirigí a Jackie.

—Dos de morfina —le grité.

—¿Le arde la cabeza? —le pregunté buscando como pude una señal de mordida en su cuello.

—No... —susurró cuando la morfina comenzó a hacer efecto en él.

—Esa mujer... ¿lo mordió? —Las enfermeras y los paramédicos me observaron como si estuviese loca.

—No... No lo hizo, solo aplastó mi pierna y rasguñó mi cuello... —habló más suave.

Tratamos de detener la hemorragia pero todos en esa habitación sabíamos que un corte en esa arteria era el fin para cualquiera.

Cuando su pulso cesó, suspiré y me recosté contra una pared, observé el reloj de la habitación.

Empecé a sacarme los guantes.

—Hora de la muerte 13:05 del quince de septiembre del año en corriente. —Jackie anotaba cada cosa que le decía.

Whitney se encargó de localizar a los familiares los cuales aparecieron muy asustados al hospital, pero más miedo y pena me dio a mí decirles que su pariente había muerto. Era el primero en menos de una semana que llevaba trabajando y lo peor es que una vampira sádica, sedienta de venganza estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había pensado.

Le di un segundo sorbo a mi café y después me puse de pie y caminé a la sala de emergencias de nuevo.

—No puede ser, Whitney. —La voz de Arthur denotaba preocupación.

—Doctor, así es. No es mi culpa. Para la noche hay solo dos doctores disponibles, los demás están en este turno atendiendo a los heridos de las carreteras.

Me detuve y caminé deliberadamente a información.

—Yo podría estar hoy en la noche... —sugerí rezando en mi mente que así fuese.

—Bella... —susurró Whitney, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Arthur.

Sonreí a medias.

—Así... me gusta que me digan —aclaré evitando reírme de la expresión de Whitney.

Whitney aclaró la garganta algo ruborizada.

—La Dra. Swan atendió varias emergencias hoy, no creo que sea conveniente.

Arthur la escuchó atento y asintió.

—Es verdad, Bella, es mejor que estés relajada y aliviada. Pero si te necesitamos dejaré orden de que se te llame inmediatamente.

Afirmé con mi cabeza un poco descontenta.

—Vale... —murmuré.

_**...**_

Al salir del hospital, el agua caía suavemente sobre el pueblo, este día había sido bastante frío y, ya que era de noche, una neblina se había formado en todo el pueblo. Encendí la calefacción a lo que más dio y conduje con la vista muy fija en la carretera, con una velocidad más lenta que la de costumbre, no quería ser una de las personas que terminara en urgencias.

Al subir la vista, por el retrovisor vi de nuevo ese glamuroso coche amarillo italiano deportivo, estaba tras de mí, intenté varias veces observar quién lo conducía, pero los vidrios polarizados y la neblina hicieron imposible la vista de alguna cosa que estuviera demasiado lejos.

Después de unos segundos el coche amarillo pasó a toda velocidad por mi lado, desapareciendo entre la neblina.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	5. El Porsche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El Porsche.**

**POV Alice. **

Bajé en Port Angeles por un poco de gasolina para mi preciado Porsche, pues llevaba varios días conduciendo y ya el tanque estaba medio vacío, mientras el tanque de gasolina se llenaba, marqué el número que por tantos años me llenaba de preocupación.

—_Alice._ —La voz monótona de mi hermano favorito me trajo de vuelta el rostro de mi mejor amiga a la cual no había visto por media década.

—¡Edward! ¿Por qué no respondiste el móvil esta mañana? —le reproché—. Y no me vengas con que estabas de caza... Vi que no querías responderme. —Fingí un sollozo.

—_Perdona..._ —susurró.

Traté de reír para animarlo, antes eso lo animaba mucho.

—Te perdono... —Suspiré, lo siguiente lo sacaría de control—. Pero... —Mi voz salió más cantarina que de costumbre— si tú me perdonas a mí...

Edward suspiró.

—_¿Qué pasa, Alice?_ —Su mal temperamento me hacía desear pegarle.

—Bueno, voy a Forks... —hablé por lo bajo de mi respiración.

Un gruñido se oyó al otro lado de línea.

—_Alice, si interfieres en la vida de ella... te juro que..._ —Respiró hondo_—. Nada. Solo que ella no note tu presencia. ¿Entendido?_

Sentí esas punzadas típicas en mis ojos, lo que sentía cuando quería llorar.

—Está bien. Adiós, te quiero, hermano —susurré rápidamente.

—_También te quiero, hermana_ —murmuró Edward antes de que cerrara mi móvil.

Cuando el tanque de gasolina se llenó, subí rápidamente a mi Porsche, estaba a punto de poner el motor en marcha cuando escuché desde lejos algo que me detendría el corazón si me latiese aún.

_—Venga, Bells, no te enojes. Es una cena privada de bienvenida._

_Bella sonrió incómoda mientras un leve rosa aparecía en su rostro._

_—Vale. —Bajó la vista._

_El chico Quileute que había ido al baile de la promoción a darle un recado a Edward y Carlisle, estaba con Bella muy cómodamente._

_—Vaya pedazo de carro. ¿A que si?_ _—dijo el chico silbando por lo bajo._

_Bella tenía una expresión de asombro._

_—Vaya, es hermoso —murmuró suavemente._

_—Es un Porsche deportivo italiano, bastante escaso. A menos de que tengas una cuenta amplia de banco._

_Bella parpadeó perpleja y negó con la cabeza._

_—Sí, una novedad_ _—aceptó, caminando a la vieja Chevy que a Bella tanto le gustaba._

Esperé a que ellos se adelantaran un poco, me quedé en shock, Bella se veía... distinta, sus facciones la hacían verse mayor de lo que recordaba, todo, incluso el inexpresivo tono de su voz y la falta de emoción en su rostro.

Conduje rápidamente hasta la mansión, tuve que detenerme en el inicio del sendero pues la espesa vegetación de Forks reclamó en estos años lo que era la entrada, abrí ágilmente espacio entre las plantas para poder tener acceso al resto del sendero, estaba tan desesperada por saber de ella, que todo lo hice en cuestión de cuarenta segundos. Estacioné cerca a la puerta principal, entré sin previo aviso con las maletas en mano, subí a mi habitación soltando las maletas rápidamente, cambié mi vestido de satén blanco por unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa con pequeñas lentejuelas moradas, unos zapatos de taco cerrado. No me detuve a verme al espejo, pues sabía que mi elección era más que perfecta.

Salí de la casa a toda velocidad y al internarme en el bosque un olor a perro salvaje asqueroso, hacía que mi nariz se arrugara, detuve mi carrera y anduve a paso sigiloso; lo que había rondando cerca a nuestra casa no era humano, pero tampoco animal. Enarqué una ceja cuando una brisa del oeste llegó a mí, dejándome saborear la sangre de una manada de cervatillos, guiada por el instinto depredador salí al encuentro de mi presa, mis andares más similares a una danza que a una carrera evitaron que los cervatillos me sintiesen, me detuve a escasos metros y observé como comían y bebían tranquilamente, ignorando mi presencia, el macho más grande estaba más alejado por lo tanto más cerca a mí; cerré los ojos e inhalé con fuerza, mi garganta ardía y la ponzoña se acumuló en mi boca, los latidos de su corazón húmedo me hacían más sedienta, lo deseaba, abrí los ojos y en menos de un segundo ya me había abalanzado sobre él y estaba abriendo su garganta con mis dientes, como si mordiese el pastel más suave del mundo, perforé su piel y bebí saboreando la dulzura de su sangre la cual calmaba un poco el ardor en mi garganta y hacía que la ponzoña no me inundase demasiado, poco después de que su corazón dejó de latir ya había bebido toda su sangre. Me acerqué al río y lavé un poco mi boca, pues nunca sabía si un humano estaba en la zona y encontrarme a mí, en medio de la nada con los labios rojos y untados de sangre, no era conveniente para mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia. Los pasos de la manada de cervatillos sonaban como un repique incesante hacia el noreste, comencé mi caza de nuevo, solo uno más y estaría satisfecha, el olor de la manada se cruzó de nuevo con ese olor repugnante, en una parte atrás de mí sentí los pasos de un animal desmesuradamente grande con pisadas firmes y constantes, seguí mi carrera ignorando lo que me perseguía, pero una parte de mi mente se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Una hembra no muy grande se había quedado atrás, su miedo estaba en la atmosfera haciendo que su sangre oliese mejor, de nuevo mi garganta flameó y la ponzoña se acumuló en mi boca, pero esta vez menos intenso, en medio segundo tomé a la hembra y antes de que lloriquease traspasé su piel y bebí rápidamente. Mientras me alimentaba sentí que unos grandes animales estaban frente a mí, al terminar con mi presa diez lobos del tamaño de un caballo estaban frente a mí, las comisuras de mis labios se fruncieron y gruñí sin perder de vista a ninguna de esas criaturas, sentí como una de esas bestias llegaba a la reunión y se lanzaba atrás mío, la esquivé, era una loba la cual me observaba con resentimiento, el lobo negro más grande que los otros lobos gruñó y la loba inclinada se echó para atrás lloriqueando, el lobo negro se quedó observándome fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y después la manada estalló en aullidos, yo gruñí con fuerza, el lobo negro desapareció en las sombras tras unos arbustos y después salió un hombre de piel cobriza y los lobos lo escoltaban, me observaba fríamente.

—¿Eres una Cullen? —Sus palabras parecían más escupidas que habladas.

Lo miré con superioridad, ¿qué se creía este...?

—Así es... y ¿tú eres...? —Enarqué una ceja y lo apunté.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sam Uley... Soy el macho alfa, el líder de la manada Quileute —respondió con voz dura.

¿Manada? ¿Quileute? El chico que andaba con Bella de apariencia extraña...

—¿Cómo es tu nombre? —El que se hacía llamar Sam me observó de arriba abajo esperando mi respuesta.

—Ya te dije que soy Cullen, Mary Alice Cullen... —Saqué mi mejor sonrisa mientras dos de los lobos me observaban detenidamente y bizqueaban un poco—. Y... ¿estas son tus mascotas?

Los lobos gruñeron, la loba se puso de pie mientras el pelo de su cuello estaba erizado.

—¿Mis mascotas? —Sam rio estruendosamente—. No, son mis compañeros de caza, mi manada. Somos humanos con capacidad de la transformación en lobos, protegemos a los humanos de los chupasangres, el hombre frío o vampiro, como prefieras llamarlo.

Así que estábamos con ofensas. Perfecto.

De nuevo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Oh, lo siento, como hoy en día es tan común ver un amo con sus perros, creí que eran tus mascotas. —Parpadeé con aparente inocencia.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—No eres de las que le gusta perder, ¿eh? —Rio alto.

Fruncí el ceño y un pequeño puchero apareció en boca.

—¡Claro que no! Perder no está en mis instintos o cualidades... Pero ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Sam me miró como si tuviese un tercer ojo.

—El tratado protege a cualquiera que sea Cullen, pero como ustedes abandonaron sus tierras, nosotros hemos vigilado estos lugares ya que un vampiro azota la ciudad.

El tratado, claro, de eso hablaban Carlisle y Edward, de mantener el tratado con los Quileute totalmente, aunque la última vez que estuve con Carlisle hacía ya varias décadas que no había licántropos, pero al parecer las historias eran verdad.

¿Vampiro? Suspiré.

—¿Qué vampiro? —susurré algo enojada, quizás ya estaban culpándonos de algo que estaba pasando aquí.

—La hembra pelirroja que perseguía a Bella Swan, ha estado creando nuevos amigos, así que andamos alerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Victoria? Oh no, Bella, tenía que llamar a Edward. Pero ¿cómo no había visto a Victoria? ¿Cómo no me enteré de que Bella estaba en Forks? Observé a los hombres lobo, tenían un parecido enorme con el chico que estaba Bella hoy, eso me llamó la atención.

—¿Y alguno de ustedes se trata con Bella Swan?

Dos lobos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Sam me observó serio.

—Sí, uno de mis hermanos. ¿Por qué?

Si pudiese ponerme roja del enojo ya lo estaría, por eso no veía nada, el mestizaje de esta raza bloqueaba mi don, mi percepción. Malditos perros desmesuradamente grandes.

—Veo el futuro de los humanos porque fui humana, veo a los vampiros porque soy vampira. —Lancé una mirada acusatoria a la manada—. Pero no puedo ver vuestro mestizaje.

La manada entera se rio, incluido Sam

_«Calma, calma, Alice, recuerda el tratado»_, me grité mentalmente.

—Vale —susurré. Los miré detenidamente a cada uno—. Quiero... —Negué con la cabeza—. Debo ayudarlos en la protección de Bella, pero lo haré sin que ella se entere de mi presencia, agradecería que por favor guarden silencio de mi presencia en Forks, no es conveniente para Bella ni para darle caza a Victoria.

—No es necesario, somos suficientes. —La mirada de Sam era fría, se notaba que amaba dar órdenes.

—Bella fue como mi hermana, es mi deber, además, conozco muy bien a Victoria. —Sostuve su mirada y los lobos comenzaron una vorágine de susurros.

Sam frunció el ceño hasta el punto de que sus negras cejas se juntaron.

—Está bien, es un trato, Alice Cullen —asintió, y yo lo hice de igual manera.

—Vale, ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer y como he regresado sé que ustedes no tienen nada que hacer en estas tierras, pues son de mi familia y yo estoy aquí, será mejor respetar cada norma del tratado. —No lo dije por ser grosera, pero el olor a perro mojado me estaba dando mareos.

Sam asintió, entró rápidamente en fase y desapareció entre las sombras con el resto de lobos tras él.

Vigilaría a Bella día y noche, lo que fuese necesario.

Como si fuese una ráfaga de viento crucé el bosque y llegué hasta la casa de mi amiga. Frente a la habitación de ella había un árbol con vegetación espesa, observé que encendía la luz de la habitación, subí por el árbol rápidamente y me escondí donde los ojos humanos no me viesen, Bella se acostó en la cama fijando la vista hacia el techo, después cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes como si algo la frustrase, sin previo aviso se sentó en la cama y presionó el botón _play,_ me quedé en blanco y más inmóvil de lo que estaba al escuchar el CD que Edward y yo le habíamos grabado hacía tantos años. Lo sabía, Bella era muy perceptiva y el escondite de mi hermano no fue lo suficientemente anti-Bella. Comenzó a recoger unas cuantas prendas que estaban en el suelo, la observé detenidamente y sí había cambiado demasiado, sus caderas eran más anchas, su cintura más delgada, sus pechos habían crecido un poco más y se veían más maduros, su rostro con una pequeña apariencia infantil se veía mayor desde la última vez que la vi, su cabello de un caoba más parecido al chocolate estaba hasta la cintura cayendo en suaves bucles, aunque sus ojos marrones estaban inexpresivos. Bella estaba realmente guapa, me pregunto qué haría Edward cuando la volviese a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Bella cambió su ropa y apagó todas las luces, se acostó y quedó profundamente dormida. Aproveché eso para correr rápidamente de regreso a la mansión, tomé mi móvil que estaba sobre la cama y marqué sin pensarlo.

—_¿Alice?_ —La voz de Carlisle me confortó.

—¡Carlisle! —grité animada y este rio—. No pregunto cómo estas, porque sé que estás muy bien, ya sé que Esme está remodelando otra casa, empezó hace un par de días, Rose quiere hablar conmigo de su próxima boda, Emmett me manda saludos y Jasper salió de caza.

Mi padre rio animado.

—_Pequeña, si ya sabes todo no sé por qué me tomo la molestia de pensar en contarte. Pero me alegra escucharte, sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti al igual que me preocupa mucho..._

—Edward —susurré pensando en él melancólicamente.

—_Así es._ —Suspiró_—. Pero dime... ¿hay otro motivo en esta conversación?_

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello y suspiré sonoramente.

—Exactamente, sí. Victoria está aquí y está creando amigos nuevos, va tras Bella. Hace poco me encontré con la manada de hombres lobos Quileute, ellos vigilan sus tierras y las de nosotros. Pero yo vigilaré las de nosotros ahora. Me preocupa que ya no veo a Bella claramente, la interferencia de los licántropos bloquea mi don. —Suspiré algo enojada al recordarlo—. Prometí a Edward que nadie se enteraría que estaba aquí, pero no podemos dejar desprotegida a Bella... ella es... —Mis ojos picaron y un sollozo salió de mi boca. _¿Por qué demonios los vampiros no podemos llorar?_

—_Shhh, cielo, tranquila, ¿vale?_ —Carlisle trató de calmarme—. _Vigila a Bella de cerca sin que ella lo note, no pierdas la comunicación con los Quileute. Jasper, Emmett y yo viajaremos a Sudamérica y buscaremos a Edward, hablaremos con él y después te llamaremos. Mientras tanto Rose y Esme viajarán mañana, llegarán en la noche, ve por ellas a Port Angeles, en tu carro, y evita ser vista por alguien que te reconozca._

—Vale, prepararé todo —hablé suavemente pensando en una y mil formas de exterminar a Victoria—. Debo colgar, te quiero, papá, manda mis saludos a mamá, a mis hermanos y a Jasper.

—_También te queremos, cariño, cuídate._ —Su voz salió tremendamente paternal.

Terminé la llamada y suspiré tendiéndome en el sillón, quedándome inmóvil mientras me concentraba en poder vislumbrar algo del día de mañana.

_**...**_

Mientras la mañana en Forks aparecía, de mi maleta tomé el hermoso vestido de satén negro con unos tacones altos de cuero, también una camperita negra para cubrir mis hombros y no desentonar, pues hacía frío para salir con un vestido de tirantes y eso se vería muy poco humano.

Dejé mi ropa sobre la cama y la admiré, me encantaba lo que compraba.

Ayer durante la noche me enteré de que Bella era doctora, había superado su fobia a la sangre y se dedicó a salvar vidas, hoy tendría una jornada muy ocupada en el hospital, ya que el día se prestaba a varios accidentes en la vía, por lo pronto mi amiga estaría bien mientras yo pasaba un maravilloso día de compras, pues deseaba obsequiarle a Esme y Rosalie algo especial, hacía dos meses no las veía y las extrañaba demasiado.

Muy de mañana pasé rápidamente por la casa de Bella, escalé rápidamente el árbol y observé en el interior de la habitación, Bella estaba sentada en el centro de la cama, una expresión ausente dándole un pequeño toque de locura a la escena, unos grandes cardenales se marcaban bajo sus ojos castaños, al parecer no había podido dormir bien, sus labios susurraban rápidamente

—Edward, Jake, Edward, Jake, Edward... Victoria. ¡No! —Lo último lo dijo un poco más alto, sobresaltándose y abriendo los ojos con desmesura.

Me sentí desmoronada, en ese momento más que nadie quise dormir o caer en la inconsciencia, mi mejor amiga estaba en un estado medio loco mientras mi hermano se despedazaba de dolor. ¿Qué sentido tenía esta separación si los dos se lastimaban? Me preparé para saltar y entrar a la habitación de Bella para tranquilizarla y consolarla, pero en ese instante Charlie iba a salir de la casa y mi Porsche estaba frente al carro patrulla, salté del árbol y en menos de medio segundo mi coche daba la vuelta en la esquina. Con la expresión de Bella en mi mente, creé un plan para traer a Edward de nuevo y que esto tuviese un mejor final.

...

Traté de no ponerme melancólica por lo de Bella, mejor me concentré en mi plan y los presentes que le compraría a Esme y Rosalie. Para Rosalie un vestido de satén rojo con caída en picos, con tirantes y un escote no muy exagerado en el pecho, con espalda abierta, ceñido al cuerpo y unas sandalias de tacón rojo con varias correas en el piel dándole un estilo romano muy original, por supuesto accesorios, como un collar grueso de oro y en el centro un enorme rubí que hacía admirable la pieza, un poco al estilo antiguo de la época humana de Rosalie, un anillo no muy grueso con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubíes que hacía un juego perfecto con el collar. Para Esme decidí comprar un vestido de seda turca color blanco totalmente ceñido al cuerpo, el ruedo llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, sin mangas y un escote discreto en el pecho con un círculo en la espalda, un collar de plata delicadamente trabajado con un ónice en el medio, un anillo pequeño delicado con la misma piedra en el centro, decidí para ella unas sandalias plateadas no muy altas similares a un zapato cerrado. Eran combinaciones perfectas de acuerdo a las personalidades de cada una.

Guardé los regalos en la cajuela del Porsche en un lugar donde Rosalie y Esme no los viesen hasta llegar a la casa, observé el reloj y la hora de llegada de mi madre y mi hermana se aproximaba; subí al auto y conduje calmadamente, en cinco minutos arribarían, llegaría a tiempo. Al detenerme en la plataforma dos del Aeropuerto nacional de Port Angeles los dulces ojos de Esme y la deslumbrante sonrisa de Rosalie me recibieron, las abracé a cada una sintiéndome un poco mejor, pues la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza por poco me arrastra a la locura.

—Mamá, hermana. —Casi canté al abrazarlas de nuevo.

—Mi pequeña niña —susurró Esme, abrazándome un poco más fuerte.

—Oh, mi duendecillo. —Rosalie sonrió de nuevo y despeinó mi cabello para besar mi frente.

—Les doy la bienvenida. —Las miré con ojos al borde de la exaltación.

—Gracias, mi niña. —Sonrió Esme de manera maternal.

Rosalie asintió y tomó mi brazo, caminamos por los pasillos del aeropuerto hablando entre susurros para que los humanos no nos escuchasen mientras atraíamos las miradas curiosas y deseosas de los hombres humanos, que algunas veces se detenían en seco y dejaban de respirar cuando sonreíamos y les mirábamos.

Nos subimos rápidamente al Porsche, les conté con detalles cada parte de lo que había pasado y estaba pasando con Victoria; sin omitir, claro, la parte donde Bella estaba involucrada, cosa que a Rose no le agradó mucho.

Al entrar a Forks una suave brisa golpeaba sobre el coche.

—Oh, pobre de mi Bella —se lamentó Esme en la silla de atrás mientras Rosalie fingía no escuchar eso.

—Sí, lo sé... —susurré por lo bajo sintiéndome mal todavía—. Pero le ayudaremos.

Me detuve en seco al ver la Chevy de Bella salir del hospital, Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué te detienes, Alice? —Guió la vista en mi dirección y gruñó—. Por... Bella, Alice, quiero llegar ya a la mansión, conduce por favor, o yo lo haré.

Esme estaba igual de perpleja que yo y parpadeó varias veces mirando la Chevy.

—Mi querida Bella... —susurró con una sonrisa triunfal.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y miró por la ventana.

—¿Qué le ven a esa... humana? —Sus palabras salieron como ácido.

—Rose... —la reprendió Esme—, esa pobre chiquilla está en problemas con algo muy fuerte, debemos ayudarla por Edward, al igual que él ha estado con nosotros todos estos años...

Rosalie resopló y yo conduje despacio tras de Bella, observándola un poco a través de los espejos de la Chevy.

—Edward la dejó... porque ya no la ama —susurró enojada, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho.

Esta vez fui yo quien la fulminó con la mirada.

—Rosalie, sabes que eso no es verdad, Edward la ama más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, más que a su alma, solo que él no sabe que lo que hace, está mal...

—Está un poco diferente —murmuró Esme observándola.

Suspiré. Claro que estaba diferente, ella era humana y con el pasar de los años cambiaba, nosotros estábamos frenados en el tiempo.

Sin pensarlo continúe conduciendo a la misma velocidad a la que iba Bella, detallándola aún más mientras Rosalie no me notaba, iba con el ceño fruncido y sus castaños ojos con un signo de alerta observando la carretera, soltó un suspiro y de un momento a otro sus ojos se fijaron en mi coche con signo de curiosidad.

Rosalie gruñó con fuerza.

—Vamos, Alice. Recuerdo que Carlisle pidió discreción y esto no lo es... —Fijó sus penetrantes ojos en mí.

Suspiré, si tan solo le pudiese hablar unos segundos, Esme suspiró a mis espaldas.

—Mi pequeña Alice, lo que Rose dice es verdad, adelanta el carro —susurró rápidamente.

Suspiré e hice el cambio, aceleré y pasé por un lado de la Chevy y pisé el acelerador en seco mientras la vista de Bella seguía fija en el coche.

Nuestras respuestas fueron variadas, un suspiro lastimero de Esme, un gruñido de enojo de Rose y un sollozo detenido en mi garganta.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. El nuevo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El nuevo.**

**POV Bella.**

Cada día en el hospital era más horripilante que el día anterior, casos que jamás pensé que viese en mi vida se presentaron sin darme cuenta. Ya había pasado un mes de mi llegada a Forks y en mi nuevo trabajo, ese día estaba más que agotada, estaba al borde del colapso tanto mental como físico, conducía lo mejor y rápidamente posible para poder llegar antes que Charlie y darle de comer algo decente ya que en este último mes las cenas de mi padre eran una caja de pizza. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en mi rostro cuando noté la ausencia del carro patrulla en el porche de la casa. Estacioné rápidamente, usé la llave bajo el alero, abrí rápidamente cerrando de un portazo, dejé mi bolso en la sala y me encaminé a la cocina, planeaba hacerle un estofado tal y como lo hacía la abuela Swan. Comencé a cocinar disfrutando un poco de ello y minutos más tarde Charlie había llegado.

Olisqueó el aire.

—Hmm... Bells, huele bien —me animó.

—Espero que te guste —agregué mientras servía unos vasos con jugo de naranja.

Serví la cena, Charlie comió en silencio al igual que yo, de vez en cuando mirándome y otras veces saboreándose.

Al terminar, Charlie se desabrochó la correa y el primer botón del pantalón.

—Cariño, estaba delicioso. Gracias —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la sala de estar conmigo a sus espaldas.

Tomé mi bolso y me despedí.

—Buenas noches, papá —susurre y salí rápidamente a mi habitación.

Solté mi bolso en la cama y bajé de nuevo a la cocina para lavar los platos. Dejé la cocina perfectamente arreglada, al mirar la sala de estar, Charlie ya se había dormido y roncaba levemente.

Evitando hacer mucho ruido subí de nuevo a mi habitación y cerré cuidadosamente la puerta, vi que mi teléfono móvil estaba encendido, corrí en dirección hacia él y observé que había nueve llamadas perdidas de Whitney.

Regresé la llamada.

—_¡Bella!_ —soltó un pequeño grito.

—Hola, Whitney. ¿Qué pasa? —interrogué un poco perpleja por la insistencia de sus llamadas

—_Bella, uno de los doctores tiene a su esposa en trabajo de parto y necesitamos a alguien que pueda cubrir el turno de él. ¿Puedes?_

Cerré los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, estaba tan agotada, pero ¿por qué no?

—Sí, sí, yo iré, no te preocupes. Dame quince minutos y estaré allí.

—_Oh, vale..._ —afirmó satisfecha_—. Gracias, Bella._

—Sí, no te preocupes. Adiós, nos vemos al rato —susurré y así terminé la llamada.

Cambié mi ropa por unos jeans de color azul un poco pálido, un sweater purpura de lana y tomé mi viejo anorak; guardé en mi bolsillo trasero mi móvil y en una mochila el delantal limpio y algunas cosas que necesitaba. Salí de mi habitación sin cerrar la puerta y bajé rápidamente a la sala de estar por la llaves de la Chevy sin fijarme si Charlie estaba despierto.

—¿Bella? —La voz un poco pastosa de mi padre a mis espaldas llamó mi atención.

Lo miré atentamente y le sonreí un poco.

—¡Hey! Papá, perdona. Es que debo ir al hospital no quería despertarte. —Charlie estiró los brazos para arriba tras su cabeza y me miró un poco confundido—. Duerme de nuevo, esta vez en tu habitación, que estaré de regreso antes de que te vayas a la estación en la mañana. ¿Vale?

Talló con fuerza sus ojos y me miró algo preocupado.

—¿No estás cansada? Mejor quédate en casa, Bells. —Sabía que no le agradaría la idea.

—Papá, amo mi trabajo y debo ir porque me necesitan. No te preocupes, ¿está bien? —Mi voz sonó segura, cosa que tranquilizó a Charlie.

—Está bien, cariño. Solo ten cuidado en la carretera, ¿vale? —Arrastró las palabras evitando sonar sobreprotector.

Esbocé una sonrisa triunfal y tomé mis llaves.

—Te quiero, papá, descansa —susurré antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas dejando a un Charlie preocupado.

Entré a la cabina de la Chevy rápidamente ya que el frío por poco me deja paralizada en el umbral de la puerta.

Conduje con mucho cuidado ya que la neblina estaba más espesa de lo normal, definitivamente este pequeño pueblo era mi infierno personal en todos los sentidos posibles.

Estacioné en mi lugar de costumbre, entrando rápidamente a la recepción del hospital para encontrarme con Luna, la enfermera encargada de la recepción en las noches.

—Buenas noches, doctora Swan —me saludó con su voz cantarina.

Le sonreí cordialmente.

—Buenas noches, Luna. ¿En qué pabellón me toca? —Mi voz salió como si llevara años trabajando en este hospital en lugar de semanas.

Luna observó las últimas firmas de los doctores y después me miró atenta.

—Le toca en Urgencias —dijo entregándome la asistencia.

Firmé rápidamente y le regresé el lapicero con la asistencia.

—Gracias, Luna. Buenas noches —dije caminando al vestidor de doctores.

Entré sin pensarlo dos veces y me arreglé rápidamente.

—_Doctora Swan, es solicitada en Urgencias. Doctora Swan_ —habló Luna por el altavoz, en el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí sabía que ese llamado no era algo muy bueno.

Salí a tropiezos, casi corriendo por los pasillos del hospital a la sala de Urgencias para encontrarme con los paramédicos corriendo de un lado al otro, habían dos personas en la sala, la sangre de los dos pacientes estaba casi por todos los lados de la misma.

—Doctora. —No sé quién me llamó, pero me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Corrí a donde los pacientes, y una brecha de dolor se abrió en mi pecho al ver a Angela y a su lado Ben.

Los azules ojos de Angela se posaron sobre los míos suplicantes.

—Be-Bella... —susurró débilmente.

Tragué en seco, sintiéndome desarmada.

La examiné en silencio, observando el corte hondo en su cuello, eran en realidad cuatro cortes muy profundos, fijé la vista en los paramédicos ya cansados de tratar de detener la hemorragia, uno de los paramédicos —el más antiguo de ellos— lo reconocí porque fue el que estuvo el día que en que _él_ detuvo la camioneta de Tyler.

—Doctora..., sobre decirlo, pero no hay nada que hacer con ninguno de los dos, fuera de los cortes externos hay perforación de los pulmones y otro órganos vitales —me informó algo agitado.

Asentí reteniendo lo mejor posible las lágrimas. Caminé un poco aturdida en dirección de mis amigos.

Tomé delicadamente la mano de Angela. Traté de sonreírle.

—Haremos todo lo posible por salvarlos y que puedas seguir normalmente —susurré de manera dulce mientras retiraba el cabello ensangrentado de su cara.

Ella negó suavemente.

—No... no cr-creo que puedan... —susurró con los ojos vencidos.

La estaba examinando, estaba buscando como sea la forma de salvarla, mientras los otros médicos se encargaban de Ben.

Casi rompí en llanto cuando sentí que la máquina de holter de Ben comenzó un pitido constante, en ese momento vi como Angela fijaba sus ojos en él y las lágrimas salían silenciosas de sus ojos.

—Basta... Bella... Basta. —Angela me alejaba de ella, así que las enfermeras fueron a apoyarme.

No sé cómo sacó fuerzas, se quitó la intravenosa y empujó a las enfermeras y a mí misma... en ese momento la máquina de holter de Angela estaba andando más despacio, reuní todas mis fuerzas y la acosté en la cama, en ese momento ella me sonrió.

—Cuida de Grace. Mi madre ya está muy vieja y cansada, por favor, Bella... —Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y el pitido constante del holter me dejó desarmada.

Me quedé frente el cadáver con lágrimas en los ojos, los doctores sabían que ella era mi amiga, así que ellos levantaron el acta...

No sé en qué momento Jackie me llevó a la cafetería y me dio un té.

—Bella, cariño. Deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco. —Jackie me observaba con preocupación—. El nuevo doctor llamó y dijo que no le importaba ocupar tu turno ya.

Negué levemente con la cabeza.

—No, iré al vestidor y dormiré unos minutos. Prometo regresar —susurré poniéndome de pie y caminando en un estado zombi al vestidor con la miradas de las enfermeras puestas en mí.

Cerré la puerta del vestidor sin seguro y me acosté en una de las bancas, lloré en silencio por minutos hasta que me quedé dormida.

_—No, Carlisle, es peligroso, ella podría vernos. —Esa voz que por tantos meses me atormento sonó en mi cabeza._

_—Edward... ella sufrió una gran pérdida, está agotada y si puedo ayudar aquí, lo haré. —La paternal voz de Carlisle disparó mi corazón en un salto desbocado._

Abrí los ojos, retuve la respiración, me senté despacio en la banca y caminé lo mejor posible hasta la puerta, aún con la respiración contenida, salí a los corredores.

Corrí en medio de ellos buscando esas voces que me dejaron con el corazón en la mano y con emociones ocultas en mí a flor de piel, me detuve en la cafetería con las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, odiándome profundamente por no salvar a Angela y Ben. Permitiéndome refugiarme en mi pasado y lastimándome más de lo que ya estaba, tomé un sorbo del café y miré la oscuridad por la ventana.

_«Grace»,_pensé y el retrato de una niña muy parecida a Angela y con algunos rasgos de Ben llegó a mi mente.

Debía ser fuerte y cuidar de ella, lo prometí y lo cumpliría. Al dar un último vistazo un Mercedes negro dio la vuelta en el estacionamiento y en el bosque dos pequeñas luces resplandecieron.

Suspiré.

Llegó la hora de ser otra Bella.

Y caminé de regreso a mi trabajo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	7. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentro.**

**POV Bella.**

Los últimos meses pasaban más lento de lo que normalmente lo sentía, por cuestiones personales las cuales no quiero recordar no asistí al velorio de Angela y Ben, lloré durante semanas mientras Grace dormía al lado mío, le había quitado los padres a esta chiquilla. Había hablado muchas veces con Jessica la cual me pedía que le cambiase el apellido a Grace por el mío, pero desde que acepté ante los padres de mis amigos cuidar de la niña juré serle totalmente sincera sobre sus padres y de dónde viene, aunque no podía creer que ellos aceptaran que yo cuidase de su única nieta.

Suspiré pesadamente, ya las letras de mis libros no tenían forma y solo podía ver cómo dormía plácidamente la pequeña niña en mi cama.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Soy madre soltera sin jamás haber tenido sexo con alguien? ¿Me odiaría después cuando sea más adulta? Para mi mayor confusión me sentía muy maternal con la pequeña, para mí estos últimos meses habían sido de una mayor superación, a su lado cada día me maravillaba con su desarrollo con su dulzura con su cariño, solo al lado de ella me sentía algo bien, casi de la misma manera que con Jacob.

Habían pasado siete meses desde que no lo veía y mi refugio era esta pequeña, solo faltaba que mi marca personal de desastre destruya mi pequeña felicidad.

_Jacob..., _pensé con dolor lo echaba mucho de menos.

En ese momento el sonido de mi teléfono móvil hizo que diera un salto en mi silla y jadeara un poco, en verdad estaba nerviosa.

—¿Hola? —susurré mirando a Grace la cual se giró en la cama sonriendo de una manera dulce.

—_Bells... _—Esa voz ronca y firme hizo que mi corazón saltara.

—Jake... ¿cómo estás? —susurré caminando a la ventana.

—_Bien... perdona. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ya?_ —dijo de manera apresurada.

Me sorprendió su pregunta, pero respondí sin problemas.

—Claro... Pero... — trate de hablar pero Jacob no me dejó.

—_Después debes venir conmigo... Es urgente. Prometo explicarte todo en el camino. _—Habló a tanta velocidad que me costó un poco entender.

—Vale... Pero ¿y Grace? —pregunté.

—_No será mucho tiempo... estará bien, no iremos lejos._ —Sentí que estaba en una calle.

—Vale... —contesté aturdida por la prisa de Jake.

—_Adiós, Bells_ —susurró antes de terminar la llamada.

Tome mi anorak viejo con el cual iba al instituto, cubrí con otra cobija a Grace y cerré cuidadosamente la puerta de mi habitación.

Desde el pasillo escuché los ronquidos de Charlie, suspiré frunciendo el ceño, no me escapé en mi adolescencia y lo haría en edad adulta. «_Muy maduro, Bella»,_ me reproché.

Al abrir la puerta de la calle, di un salto y ahogué un grito al ver a Jacob de pie en la puerta, la verme al rostro Jake soltó una risotada.

—Hey... Bells, tranquila —dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Temblé levemente y me aferre a él, su calor me hacía sentir en casa.

—Jake... —murmuré con reproche.

—Perdona... no fue mi intención —dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado y me guiaba en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

Él resopló.

—Perdona... —casi gruñó.

Sentí como un brazo fuerte alzaba mis rodillas y como una mano fuerte sostenía mi espalda.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué... Qué demonios...? —tartamudeé como una tonta—. ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces...? —Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras respiraba agitada.

—No verás... y me tomará más tiempo en llevarte, además solo te llevo cargada y no entré en fase... porque... debemos hablar de algo ahora que puedo...

Se explicó y miró al frente con una expresión fría que denotaba su enojo, mientras unos leves temblores hacía que ambos nos estremeciéramos.

—Jake... —susurré con voz suave—. Cálmate...

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire con fuerza. No pude ver más porque la oscuridad del bosque me dejaba en penumbra.

—Bella... —murmuró tan bajo que tuve que concentrarme en lo que me decía—. Hace meses que no hablamos porque... Sam me lo prohibió.

_¡¿Qué?!_ Mi mente casi explota y por poco grito.

—Jake... ¿Por qué...? No... No entie...

—Calla, Bells, escúchame —dijo con voz firme y me sentí cohibida.

Asentí levemente, ahora la que temblaba era yo...

—Calma... —murmuró contra mi mejilla y la besó—. Sam hizo eso porque me opuse a que no te habláramos con la verdad... —Tomó aire y gruñó.

—¿Es... Es sobre Victoria? —murmuré un poco asustada.

—Algo así... —siguió hablando en ese murmullo—. En realidad no podía estar cerca de ti porque interfería con las visiones de ella...

Me quedé en silencio, poco a poco entendía qué era lo que Jacob quería decirme, pero aún necesitaba más.

—Interfería con las visiones de Alice, ella no puede ver... Además me rehusé a que te ocultáramos que los Cullen habían regresado y que... —Chasqueó la lengua con repugnancia— ellos y la manada estamos dándole caza a Victoria.

De pronto recordé meses atrás la muerte de mis amigos y las voces de Carlisle y... ¿Estaría_ él_ aquí?

—¿Los Cullen? —Mi murmullo salió casi inaudible—. ¿To-Todos?

La voz se me quebró al final.

—Sí. —Su voz salió sin ninguna emoción—. Todos están aquí...

Asentí levemente y contuve la respiración. No lloraría, pero mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y todos los recuerdos comenzaron a salir de mi cabeza.

No sé en qué momento nos detuvimos, pero Jake me dejó en el suelo, en el claro, medio reconocí a diez lobos desmesuradamente grandes

Mi amigo tomó mi mano guiándome a la mitad del claro y ahí supe dónde estábamos, el claro donde hace muchos años James y su aquelarre me descubrió, donde jugaron beisbol.

Me estremecí.

—Tranquila, cariño. Aquí estoy... —Jake acarició mi espalda para calmarme.

—Es que... —murmuré con la vista fija en el bosque— me parece que ella está aquí...

Un gruñido de enojo llamó mi atención, busqué de dónde venía ese sonido y la silueta de siete pálidos y perfectos seres me quitó la respiración.

Carlisle caminó a mi encuentro con cautela.

—Bella... —Asintió con la cabeza levemente.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro paternal de Carlisle.

—Carlisle, cuánto tiempo... —susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

—Así es... —Su observación tan detallada hizo que me sonrojara—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, has cambiado...

Sonreí entre dientes un poco asustada por ver a Edward de nuevo...

—Un poco... solo porque soy humana —susurré.

—Oh, vamos... —La voz cantarina del pequeño duendecillo loco por las compras llamó mi atención—. Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que nos vieras... —Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Me abrazó con dulzura—. Oh... Bella, mi querida Bella. Como te eché de menos en estos años. —Se separó un poco de mí y su rostro de duendecillo se fijó en el mío—. Y estás igual de guapa...

Carlisle sonrió de manera apenada.

—No te preocupes, Carlisle... lo que Alice dice es verdad... no somos desconocidos.

Carlisle sonrió un poco más tranquilo y me abrazó suavemente.

—Oh, mi niña —susurró Esme antes de que me resguardase en sus brazos, depositando un beso en mi frente.

Emmett me abrazó con una delicadeza a la manera personal de él, dejándome sin respiración por unos segundos.

—Emmett... yo necesito... respirar —murmuré sin aliento.

—Ya basta, Emmett, la estás ahogando. —Esa voz aterciopelada por la cual puse en peligro mi vida tantas veces, sonó a las espaldas del vampiro que me abrazaba.

Mi corazón dio un salto fuerte en mi pecho, mis piernas temblaron, mis manos se helaron y mis ojos se fijaron en el suelo...

El muro mental que protegía mis recuerdos junto a él se derrumbó al instante.

—Hola, Bella —murmuró Edward al frente mío.

_«Enfréntalo. Enfréntalo, Bella, hazlo.»_

El peor error de mi vida en ese momento fue encontrarme con sus ojos dorados, los cuales se sorprendieron y vi como vaciló un poco en mi dirección.

—Hola, Edward... —susurré de manera aparentemente tranquila.

Ese doloroso impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos y fundir mis labios en los de él, me estaba torturando casi hasta la muerte.

Cerré mis manos en puños mientras él me observaba.

—Estás... bien —susurró después de un momento.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada a Jacob el cual ya estaba en fase.

La cautela de la manada hizo que me sintiera dividida entre dos historias distintas.

Miré a Edward el cual me observaba desconcertado.

Sonreí forzadamente.

—Sí, tú también estás bien. —Fruncí los labios.

¿Bien? Estaba más que bien, bien era una sucia palabra sin sentido y simple, estaba perfecto heleno, mucho mejor de lo que mi sencilla y humana mente lo recordaba.

Jake dio una suave lamida a mi mano izquierda y me giré en su dirección, hizo una señal con la cual me indicó de que caminara de regreso con los otros lobos, me sentí extraña dándole la espalda a Edward después de dedicarle una mirada de disculpa.

Edward solo asintió.

Alice me observaba desconcertada.

—Gracias —comenzó Carlisle con la mirada fija en los ojos de Sam.

Sam fijó sus ojos oscuros en los de Edward y este habló.

_—No hay por qué agradecer. Era nuestro deber. —_Esa voz profunda de Edward era similar a la de Sam, quizás él imitaba la voz mental del lobo Alfa.

Alice apareció junto a Carlisle y apoyó su pequeña mano en el hombro de este.

—Bella es muy importante para nosotros y sí debemos darles las gracias. —La voz de campanillas de Alice sonó fuerte y clara, y después me miró sonriente.

Sam resopló y un gruñido salió de su pecho. Edward frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada impidiéndome ver su expresión.

—¿Qué dijo Sam, Edward? —interrogó Alice con una mirada cautelosa.

Asustada de oír lo que quizás habrá pasado por la mente de Sam, apoyé mi espalda con cuidado contra un árbol, enterré mis dedos en la corteza hasta que sentí el dolor, respiré hondo y bajé la vista para evitar ver cómo chocaba mi pasado y mi presente en ese momento.

—¿Qué dijo Sam, Edward? —repitió Alice con voz dura.

No la veía, pero ya me imaginaba la expresión de ese pequeño duende.

—No, lo diré, Alice, no ahora... —La voz dulce de Edward salió fría, sin emoción.

Jacob caminó en dirección a Sam y fijó desde su posición los ojos en Edward, después vi como el rostro del vampiro se crispaba de dolor y como negaba rápidamente con la cabeza como si no quisiera pensar en algo, después vi cómo se arrodillaba despacio. En ese momento como pude corrí en su dirección, no... no podía fingir que su dolor no era mi dolor, me dolía tan fuerte...

—¡Edward! —chillé lanzándome en su dirección.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo moví levemente, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados y se negaba a mirarme.

Busqué con la mirada a Jacob.

—Para, para... —supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos—. Detente, Jake... sea lo que sea que hagas, no lo hagas más.

Mi respiración estaba hecha un jadeo y pude ver que solo estábamos en el claro Sam, Jake, los Cullen y yo... todos me observaban igual de sorprendidos.

—Bella... —La melodía más dulce del mundo llegó a mis oídos en un susurro.

Giré en dirección a Edward y este puso sus frías manos sobre las mías y en su rostro se dibujó esa sonrisa torcida la cual me dejaba sin respiración, sin darme un respiro sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y la expresión más dulce surcó por ese rostro heleno y perfecto.

El agudo aullido de un lobo a mis espaldas hizo que separara mi mirada de Edward algo obligada, solo vislumbré una parte de la espesa piel del lobo color bermeja desapareciendo del claro.

Sam observó a Carlisle y asintió para después marcharse.

_«Bien hecho, Bella, lastimaste a Jake...», de nuevo_ una voz mental me gritó con fuerza.

—Jake... —murmuré en un jadeo, caminando en dirección al bosque.

Rodeé con mis brazos mi torso, y las lágrimas bajaron silenciosas por mis mejillas, después de que ellos se marchen... no quedaría nada de mí...

—¿Bella? —La voz de Edward a mis espaldas sonó preocupada.

—Déjala —reprochó Alice, la cual me abrazó dejándome sollozar en su hombro fino y frío—. Es un gran impacto para ella... dale tiempo, me imagino que ya sabes lo que pasó durante nuestra ausencia, gracias al chico Black.

Edward se quedó en silencio.

—Alice, llévala a casa —susurró Esme a nuestro lado, acariciando dulcemente mi hombro.

Cuando sentí la voz maternal de Esme a mi lado, la miré a los ojos y me sentí en casa de nuevo, ella depositó un dulce beso en mi frente, después acarició mi mejilla y susurro: _Mi Bella_.

Jasper caminó silenciosamente en nuestra dirección mientras Alice me tomaba en brazos.

—Ten cuidado, Alice —susurró mientras la miraba con intensidad. Me observó apenado—. Hola, Bella...

Le sonreí de manera dulce, no los odiaba a ninguno, ahora que estaban aquí me sentía como en casa...

—Hola, Jasper...

De repente me sentí mejor y él sonrió en forma de despedida para después desaparecer.

Rosalie me observó con frialdad mientras decía a adiós con una mano y Emmett reía al verme sonrojada.

Observé todo el claro y Edward se había marchado sin decir adiós.

Me sentía extrañamente feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, Edward regresó —por determinado tiempo— pero Jake estaba enojado conmigo al borde de dejarme abandonada con los que él consideraba enemigos.

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas por mis mejillas mientras Alice corría de manera que el bosque solo era una ráfaga oscura, el aire golpeando mis mejillas se hizo más frío al entrar en contacto con mis lágrimas, así que cerré los ojos pero igual no paraba de llorar

Cuando mis piernas sintieron algo mullido y al no sentir más frío, abrí los ojos, para encontrarme en mi habitación y con la mirada de Alice fija en mí.

Observé hacia atrás y la puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada.

—Hay... —comenzó Alice sentándose a mi lado— cosas de las cuales tenemos que hablar, Bella.

Junté mis manos con fuerza y me encogí de hombros.

—Tú... tú dirás... —susurré.

Alice giró la cabeza y observó a Grace dormir plácidamente.

—Siento mucho lo de Angela y Ben... —comentó sin despegar la vista de Grace. Después sus orbes dorados capturaron mis ojos—. Sé que en tu corazón no hay odio, Bella, sé lo buena que eres y lo honesta también.

Me sentía impactada hablando con Alice después de tanto tiempo.

—Ehmm... —Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos tratando de aclarar mi mente—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Al abrir los ojos Alice fijó su mirada en la mía.

—No sé si sea conveniente... —murmuró más para sí misma.

¿A qué se refería? Alice siempre guardaba algo de misterio, pero esta vez estaba más misteriosa de lo normal.

—Bella... ¿amas a Edward? —Su voz salió firme y segura.

Me quedé en blanco, con la boca medio abierta e hiperventilando.

_Sí, lo amo, es mi vida sin él me muero... Es lo que amo y deseo, es mi hogar, mi familia, mi único novio,_ en mi mente se formaron miles de calificativos para decir lo que sentía por Edward.

Abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces, esto me destruiría.

Fijé mi vista en Grace...

—Sí... —murmuré muy por lo bajo.

—¿Sí... Sí lo amas? —preguntó Alice como si no me creyera.

—Sí, Alice, lo amo... lo amo y nunca lo dejaré de amar... —De nuevo las lágrimas querían hacer su aparición—. Pero... —murmure con voz sombría— pero no quiero... que él esté tanto tiempo cerca de mí... cuando se vayan de nuevo será más difícil que la última vez.

—Entiendo... —habló con voz dulce.

Por fin tuve el valor y la miré a los ojos.

—Alice, por favor, no quiero que él se entere... —pedí en un tono suplicante.

—No te preocupes... —Alice sonrió de manera deslumbrante—. Descansa, Bells, he de irme, regresare después...

Caminó en dirección a la ventana y se detuvo cerca de Grace.

—Es hermosa... y angelical —susurró mientras acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de la niña. Me miró de reojo—. Tiene a la mejor persona como madre... —Su risa sonó como campanillas al ver mi expresión—. Cuídate, Bells —fue lo último que dijo y saltó por la ventana.

_**...**_

Sabía que estaba soñando, era imposible que esto pasara.._._

_Caminaba con Edward tomada de la mano en el bosque, después de que llegamos al claro la luz de ese perfecto lugar hacía que la piel pálida y perfecta de mi adonis personal destellara como cientos de diamantes._

_Nos sentamos en el medio del claro mientras sus manos me llenaban de caricias haciendo que mi corazón buscara la salida de mi pecho._

_Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en sus labios después de que me sonrojara al límite al ver sus labios carnosos y de un tono rosado, haciéndome relamer los míos._

_—Edward... —Suspiré mientras él se acercaba más a mí._

_Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos haciéndome gemir penosamente, hacía años no sentía caricias como esas, ni sentía ese sabor dulce en mi boca._

_—Te amo... —susurré cuando comenzó ese camino de besos por mi cuello hasta mi hombro..._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, jadeando y con una leve capa de sudor en mi cuerpo, mi vista vagó por la habitación y por poco caigo de mi cama al ver en las penumbras un par de orbes dorados mirándome con detención y con adoración.

—Aún hablas en sueños... —Un suave susurro salió de su boca mientras caminaba en mi dirección.

Desvié la mirada y me sonrojé.

—Es un mal de por vida... jamás desaparecerá —susurré apenada.

—Es simplemente magnifico... —dijo tomando una de mis manos—. Así siempre me entero de lo que siempre me hace feliz.

La luz de la luna entraba levemente a mi habitación y así pude mirarlo a los ojos, en ellos vi algo que hizo que mi corazón saltara aún más en mi pecho... vi en ellos ese amor, el cariño y la dulzura, ese grandioso sentimiento de antaño.

—¿Qué... Qué te hace feliz? —pregunté por lo bajo de mi respiración.

Él sonrió de lado y pasó sus gélidos dedos suavemente por el contorno de mi rostro.

—Saber que aún me amas... Porque aunque me fui, jamás dejé de amarte, Bella —afirmó con una mirada sincera y un susurro dulce—. Te amo, Isabella Swan.

Y ahí dejé de cuestionarme y de razonar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	8. Perdón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Perdón.**

**POV Bella.**

Nadé en el profundo color topacio de sus ojos mientras sentía un dolor familiar en el pecho al pensar en su marcha después de que todo lo relacionado con Victoria terminara.

Desvié la mirada para evitar ver el reflejo miserable de mis ojos en los de él.

—Te marcharás de nuevo... ¿Por qué me dices eso? —susurré.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

—Bella... —susurró en un tono de negación—. Soy buen mentiroso.

Ahora la que se tensó fui yo, él me tomó por los hombros.

—Espera, Bella, no me malinterpretes... Escúchame... —Me giró de forma que pudiera verle—. Jamás mentí cuando te dije que te amaba, aún te amo... —Su voz angelical hacía que mi corazón deseara salirse de mi pecho.

Sus ojos capturaron los míos sin dejarme escapatoria.

—Creí que si me iba serías feliz, vivirías una vida humana completa sin interferencia mía o de cualquier persona de nuestra clase...

Sus ojos se fueron opacando a medida de que me quedaba en silencio y aturdida.

—Bella, ¿me crees?

Respiré hondo buscando mi propia voz.

—¿Por qué no regresaste? —murmuré casi inaudiblemente.

Su frente de mármol se frunció.

—Regresé... poco después de la graduación, pero te habías marchado... traté de rastrearte, pero absolutamente nadie sabía nada de ti, y me negué a ver a Charlie, traté de leer su mente mientras dormía, no encontré nada... Un día mientras te buscaba en esa ciudad, sentí el efluvio de Victoria de nuevo y la rastreé hasta Sudamérica.

Me quedé sorprendida, es verdad, nadie se enteró cuando me marché, de hecho cuando fui a la universidad, salió de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Bella? —Edward detuvo su discurso al verme a la cara.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentía ligeramente incómoda, tener que hablar de esos meses de oscuridad era como si me clavaran de nuevo el puñal.

—Te creo... —susurré.

Sus manos frías se posaron alrededor de mi rostro, observé en sus ojos la decisión, su angelical rostro se acercó peligrosamente al mío.

—No... No lo hagas. —Traté de apartarme, pero no pude—. Ya es doloroso sin este beso...

—¿Me amas? —Su dulce aliento salió en un susurro inundando mi cabeza con su olor.

Me sentí mareada. Traté de apartar la vista de sus ojos llenos de determinación.

—¿Aún me amas, Bella? —volvió a susurrar.

Yo aún mareada lo miré fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué le diría? Uno, era mala mintiendo. Dos, lo amaba. Tres, esos pequeños segundos de felicidad a su lado valían la pena.

_¿Entregaría mi amor por unos días de felicidad a cambio de toda una vida de dolor?_

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, fruncí el ceño. Al parecer sí.

—Sí... —murmuré muy bajo, pero él me podía oír claramente—. Sí, Edward, te amo.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba saber... —murmuró contra mis labios.

Me besó como tanto lo esperaba por años, sus labios suaves y fríos se movían con gracia contra los míos, imposible no responder a lo que tanto esperaba, enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos cobrizos disfrutando del tacto y me aferré a él como si fuera mi vida de nuevo, el mareo apareció por falta de oxígeno, al parecer él lo notó porque suavemente se soltó de mi agarre y me acunó contra su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró contra mi cabello.

Suspiré satisfecha.

—Tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño y que cuando despierte no estés más aquí… —solté de golpe al pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que pasaría.

Edward se tensó y tomó aire.

—Perdona... —susurró de una forma extraña.

Me senté de forma que pudiera verlo al rostro. Al verlo me arrepentí terriblemente.

—Edward... —susurré, tratando de explicarme.

El negó levemente con la cabeza, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y acariciándola, con ese gesto se me olvidó lo que pensaba decir.

—Te amo y acepto las consecuencias de mis actos, Bella —afirmó, depositando un ligero beso en mis labios.

No pude evitar sentirme culpable, al igual que en el claro cundo nos reencontramos, sentí su dolor y él el mío. Todo sincronizado de una manera perfecta e inexplicable. Éramos partes que encajaban como un reloj.

Fijé mi atención en la pequeña niña que dormía a mi lado de la manera más tranquila con suaves sobresaltos por su respiración, aunque Edward hubiese regresado, esta pequeña seguía siendo mi prioridad, no había notado que Edward también la observaba.

—Así que... ¿eres madre o algo así? —habló suavemente, sin dejar de mirar a Grace.

Sonreí incómoda.

—Sí, lo soy..., es... es extraño, pero no me incomoda serlo. —Traté de imitar su tono de voz, pero en realidad solo pasé vergüenza al oírme a mí misma.

Edward se quedó en un silencio profundo y después fijó sus ojos en los míos con decisión.

Conté en mi mente los segundos, deseosa de saber qué cruzaba por la mente de Edward, lo único que podía leer en sus ojos era duda, interrogación...

—Bella..., ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? —soltó esa bomba nuclear de golpe.

Mi boca se abrió sin voluntad y contuve con mucha fuerza un grito de espanto.

—Yo… Yo... Tú sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre el matrimonio… —Hice una mueca desviando la mirada a la pared más cercana, tenía miedo de su reacción. No quería herirlo, pero ¿acaso estaba lista para casarme después de todo lo que ocurría con Victoria? Por mi mente pasaron más de mil excusas para no enfrentarme a ese cuestionamiento.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Sé por qué lo piensas, pero no somos Renée y Charlie... —contraatacó de nuevo.

Mordí mi labio, dudosa.

—Es que… con lo de Victoria… —susurré, tratando de persuadirlo—. Es mejor que me transformes, así no seré mayor que tú y podría ayudarte a luchar contra ella.

Tomé valor y busqué su mirada. Edward se tensó y su rostro inmaculado se puso serio y a la defensiva. Ya sabía en qué terminaría esta conversación. Con un rotundo _No_ de su parte y _No_ por mi parte.

Edward suspiró a mi lado.

—Tu humanidad no se pondrá en riesgo y ya sabes qué pienso de ello —habló suavemente, pero con voz firme—. No arriesgaré tu alma por un capricho.

Fruncí los labios y resoplé levemente. Sabía que esto terminaría así. Lo sabía. ¿A quién le quería mentir?

—Además, ¿qué pasará con Grace cuando seas una neófita sedienta? —me atacó de nuevo.

—Tú estarás conmigo y Alice también. Me ayudarán. No seré un peligro para ella. —Me estaba quedando sin argumentos. _Genial,_ pensé con evidente sarcasmo.

—No es discutible. ¿Deseas tanto convertirte en un monstruo? —habló nuevamente con esa tenacidad tan propia de él.

—No… —susurré casi derrotada—. Quiero estar contigo para siempre… Sin perderte… de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio en lo que pareció ser un largo minuto.

Edward suspiró y me depositó en la cama como si fuese una pequeña niña.

—Mejor duérmete, ya es tarde y mañana debemos ir al hospital. —Edward tomó a Grace y la acostó un poco más lejos de mí, después me tomó y me puso a su lado, para que los tres pudiésemos estar metidos en mi pequeña cama. Nos cubrió con el edredón y besó mi frente.

—Vale… —susurré derrotada. Había perdido esta batalla, pero aún quedaba la guerra.

Comenzó a tararear mi nana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormí plácidamente.

—Descansa, mi Bella durmiente —susurró en mi oído mientras entraba en la inconsciencia del sueño.

_**...**_

La luz mortecina de una mañana típica en Forks me despertó sobresaltada, a tientas busqué a Edward, pero no lo encontré, en su lugar una mano fría tomó las mías.

—Buenos días. —Esa voz de terciopelo acarició mis oídos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para adaptarme a la luz, y me encontré con sus orbes dorados y cálidos.

—Buenos días... —susurré con la voz más pastosa que nunca.

Instintivamente miré a mi otro lado, y Grace estaba aún dormida.

Observé que la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta, como pude traté de ver algo más que el corredor.

—Charlie se ha marchado temprano hoy —aclaró Edward al ver mi escrutinio.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y me puse de pie, tomé mis cosas para el aseo personal y salí de la habitación.

Lavé meticulosamente bien mis dientes, también mi cara y recogí mi enmarañado cabello.

Al entrar a la habitación, Edward me observaba detenidamente, de una manera insoportablemente perfecta. Después de medio segundo, apareció frente a mí, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y mi respiración falló al ver sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los míos.

—¿Mami? —susurró una dulce voz a espaldas de Edward, este se tensó y me soltó a regañadientes. Edward se hizo a un lado para dejarme ver a la niña, su cabello de un castaño casi dorado estaba despeinado y trataba de conservar la pequeña coleta que le había hecho el día de ayer

La tomé en brazos y después guió su vista a donde estaba Edward, Grace lo observó sorprendida y luego achicó los ojos mirándolo. Después marcó sus hoyuelos mirándome.

—Tengo... hambre —susurró con cara angelical.

Besé su mejilla.

Nos miramos la una a la otra con alegría y ambas sonreímos.

Jamás me imaginé como madre, de hecho cuando pensaba en hermanos me imaginaba a alguien mayor que yo que cuidase de mí, pero jamás me llamaron la atención los bebés, por sus llantos y sus pañales sucios.

Cuando Grace volvió a ver a Edward yo seguí la dirección de su vista, para encontrarme con el rostro más perfecto y angelical que nunca había visto, sus ojos dorados brillaban de admiración y se acercaba a paso lento donde estábamos.

La niña en mis brazos le sonrió de una manera dulce.

—Pero qué niña más linda... —dijo Edward con un tono de voz para mí desconocido.

Grace solo soltó una risa como campanillas.

Después, los penetrantes ojos de Edward capturaron el delicado color marrón de los míos.

—La niña es tan hermosa como su madre... —susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Un sonrojo intenso cubrió la zona donde él depositó esa caricia.

Grace frunció su pequeño ceño mientras miraba sus manos. Recordé su necesidad de comer y salí de la habitación aún medio grogui.

Edward caminaba delante mío con cuidado y demasiado concentrado en mí.

Al entrar a la cocina, Grace movió sus pies de un lado al otro indicando que la bajara y así lo hice.

Corrió riendo hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla de Charlie.

—Quiero... —comenzó contando con sus dedos— dos huevos y pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, y... leche calentita con sabor a chocolate.

Sonreí mientras caminaba hasta el frigorífico.

—Este pequeño monstruo come demasiado... —bromeé, despeinando su cabello de pasada.

Preparé los huevos y tosté el pan tal y como a la pequeña le gustaba. Serví mi comida y la de Grace.

Edward estaba sentado en la silla frente a mí, recordé en ese momento que la niña no sabía nada de él...

—Emm... ¿Edward? ¿Quieres algo de desayuno? —Lo miré atenta y Grace lo hizo de igual forma.

Él sonrió de esa manera que me dejaba sin aliento.

—No, no te preocupes, amor, yo ya he desayunado en mi casa —afirmó, sonriendo de nuevo al ver la expresión de Grace y cuando me atoré con el pan.

—¿Amor? —susurró Grace.

Tomé rápidamente mi leche con sabor a chocolate mientras Edward frenaba una risa.

—Sí, pequeña..., Bella es mi… novia —habló Edward dubitativo. La palabra novia sonó como si quisiera decir otra cosa.

—¿Eres el novio de Bells? —Era muy lista para su corta edad.

Me tensé en mi silla y fingí estar concentrada en lo poco que quedaba en mi plato.

—Así es… —Le dedicó a la pequeña esa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

La niña lo miró y le regresó una sonrisa.

—Y... ¿yo puedo tener novio también? —Grace se giró para que le explicara.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oírla, estuve a punto de atorarme seriamente con el pan tostado.

Edward al notar mi expresión apretó los labios al contener una risa.

—No —comentó con aparente calma—. Podrás tenerlo cuando seas grande y entiendas que el noviazgo es un camino al matrimonio.

Resoplé y tomé los platos de la mesa.

La niña siguió comiendo y pensando, cada poco tiempo miraba a Edward o me miraba intrigada.

No toleraba más esto. Perdía contra él.

—De acuerdo, basta de novios y esposos… —repuse, tomándola en mis brazos—. Vamos a bañarte y dejarte en el kindergarten, ¿vale?

La niña olvidó todo y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Vamos, vamos, Bells! —me canturreó.

Edward nos siguió en silencio.

—Quiero unos crayones como los de Alisson —decía la niña mientras su cabello estaba lleno de champú de fresas. Mi favorito.

—¿No te gustan los tuyos? —le interrogué mientras pasaba jabón en barra por su pequeño vientre.

—Es que Kevin se come mis crayones. —Hizo un pequeño mohín.

Le sonreí dulcemente y la dejé un momento en la bañera para que se relajara con agua. Cuando me giré para salir del cuarto de baño, Edward nos miraba con una expresión tan dulce y amorosa que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Miré mis ropas húmedas por el trabajo y me sonrojé.

—Al principio era peor… —susurré apenada.

Él me sonrió de manera dulce y acarició mi mejilla.

—Es totalmente nuevo para mí… —susurró dulcemente—, pero es maravilloso. Cada día aprendo un poco más de la humanidad y actos como este me dejan ver lo perfecta y singular que eres.

Quince minutos y una pequeña barra de chocolate después, Grace estaba lista para ir al kindergarten.

Me duché rápidamente, usé una blusa de mangas largas azul —parecida a la que utilicé en mi primera visita a los Cullen— y un pantalón caqui con unas bailarinas azules.

Edward una vez más dejó expuesta esa caballerosidad tan propia de él, y se ofreció a llevarme junto con Grace al kindergarten.

La aseguré en el puesto trasero del Volvo, a un lado de ella dejé su mochila. Y me senté en el lugar del copiloto un momento más tarde.

—Ve despacio, por favor… —le supliqué a Edward, después de asegurar el cinturón de seguridad.

Su sonrisa, mi favorita, apareció en sus labios y estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus labios.

—Confía en mí, Bella —aseguró.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Giré mi cabeza a la ventana.

—Lo hago… siempre lo he hecho —aseguré con su mismo tono de voz.

Fue extraño estar de nuevo en ese coche con él. En la parte trasera, Grace estaba en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla y sonriendo en cada tanto. Yo estaba más consciente de lo que sucedía. Él estaba aquí. Había regresado… estaba conmigo.

No pude evitar una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento y me giré para observarlo, no quería que desapareciera como un espejismo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	9. La caza comienza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La caza comienza.**

**POV Edward.**

El latir de su corazón, ese sonido tan desmesuradamente familiar, ese olor dulce —a fresas, por supuesto— y esos ojos pardos y grandes. Nunca sabría qué es el cielo si llegase a morir, porque jamás iría a él, pero esto era lo más cercano que podría tener y era perfecto.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios carnosos y rojos, estaba deslumbrado ante esa visión, tan perfecta, tan pura y… _mía. _

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirí, queriendo oír su voz una vez más.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y desvió su mirada a la ventana.

Suspiró levemente.

—Es que… —murmuró y respiró hondo—. Siento que vas a desaparecer en una nube de humo y voy a despertar en mi dormitorio en Jacksonville. —Soltó una risita nerviosa.

Sus manos jugueteaban sobre su regazo, estaba nerviosa, el latido de su corazón confirmaba mis sospechas. Eso me destrozó, no creía en mí. Era entendible después de todo lo que había sufrido por mi causa todos estos años… ¿Acaso jamás dejaría de lastimarla? ¿Era una forma de que viviese un purgatorio?

Sostuve con fuerza el volante, mientras sentía como se encajaban con fuerza mis dientes, era el peor monstruo que existiese. No pude evitar pensar en la noche pasada, los recuerdos de Jacob Black eran vívidos, como si fuese ayer el dolor de Bella durante todos estos años, todo por culpa mía. Me quedé mirando a la carretera fijamente, maldiciéndome por todo el dolor que le había causado.

Sus ojos chocolates estaban mirándome con una expresión que no logré descifrar. A pesar de todo ella me amaba.

—¿Algún día llegarás a perdonarme? —susurré después de unos segundos.

Tal vez la expresión de mi rostro era demasiado dura, Bella pareció sobresaltada y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Edward, tú crees que… —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, parecía estar… ¿ofendida?—. ¿Crees que no te he perdonado ya hace mucho tiempo?

Entrecerré los ojos, tensé mi mandíbula y traté de mirar la carretera con más detenimiento.

Ella suspiró y mordió su labio inferior. Pensó durante lo que fue un minuto largo.

—Una vez… en Jacksonville... —Parecía concentrada en su recuerdo. ¡Cuánto deseaba leer su mente en ese momento!—, un chico que estaba en la biblioteca discutiendo con su novia le dijo algo que me hizo recordarte: "Si amas perdonas, aunque el dolor sea profundo perdonas, porque si amas no odias".

Inspiré profundamente, la garganta me quemó, había aprendido a luchar contra esa sed. Pensé en todos los chicos que debió haber conocido, quizás alguien que llegase a ocupar mi lugar en algún momento, algún fulano tratando de llegar a su corazón; pisé el acelerador un poco más al pensar en algún chiquillo besándola.

—Debiste conocer muchas… personas allí. —Trate dé frenar mi severidad a la hora de hablar—. Chicas y… chicos.

Ella pareció notar el tono de mis pensamientos. Sonrió de lado dulcemente y resopló.

—¿Crees que he tenido ojos para alguien más, Edward Cullen? —El tono de su voz era divertido.

¿Disfrutaba de mi enojo? Me giré para verla a los ojos con detenimiento, pero ese cálido chocolate me despojó de todo enojo irracional.

¡Claro que no! Sabía que ella me amaba demasiado, lo sabía, por eso me había perdonado, por eso estábamos aquí. Sentí que mi inerte corazón volvía a latir.

Mi estado melancólico estaba terminando y empezaba una suave euforia.

La miré como cuando un ciego ve por primera vez la luz. Era una maravilla, tan sencilla…

—Espero que no… Yo quedé cegado y completamente eclipsado desde que formas parte de mi existencia, Isabella Swan. —Mi tono de voz era divertido y de completa adoración.

Sostuve su mirada y un leve color rosa cubrió sus mejillas. Ese color azul de su blusa hacía que su piel se viera como el terciopelo, tan suave, tan delicada. La misma que usó el día que visitamos a mi familia la primera vez. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Aunque los vampiros no podemos olvidar, ese día ha sido de los mejores en mi existencia, estaba más que extasiado, ella aceptaba lo que era y, por una razón extraña, así me amaba.

Ella jamás entendería la devoción que sentía por ella, un siglo esperando a la persona indicada y aparece esta torpe, pequeña y frágil humana, y reclama mi existencia como suya, dejándome atrapado a su voluntad.

—Tu piel tiene una apariencia exquisita con ese azul —comenté embelesado.

Ella bajó su mirada y sonrió a medias.

—Es tu… favorito, ¿no? —susurró muy por debajo de su respiración.

Asentí levemente sin dejar de verle.

La mente de la pequeña Grace estaba llena de maravillas, no se había percatado de mi conversación con Bella, imágenes de Ben y Angela viajaban de vez en cuando por sus recuerdos. Pero era constante el rostro dulce y sincero de Bella. Todo a su alrededor le intrigaba, quería saber el porqué de las cosas que veía, a través de sus ojos todo era ilusión, pureza.

Entrecerré los ojos, pensado en que esta era una experiencia humana muy satisfactoria, me veía a mí mismo como un padre amoroso, correcto, como veía a Carlisle, y a Bella… siendo simplemente ella.

—En el edificio color blanco, ahí queda el kindergarten —habló Bella unos segundos después, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ágilmente aparqué el coche en el pequeño edificio blanco, el cual se encontraba relativamente cerca al Instituto Forks. Apagué el motor, y sin pensarlo bajé del coche para abrirle la puerta a Bella, observé a una serie de madres con sus pequeños —lo más seguro es que alguna de ellas hubiese sido ex alumna del instituto—, las voces mentales de esas mujeres eran, en ese momento, difíciles de ignorar.

_¿Ese es Edward Cullen? Pero si no ha cambiado en nada… sigue siendo un espectáculo visual._

Caminé a paso no muy humano hasta la puerta del copiloto sin fijarme en nadie.

_¡Claro, tiene que ser Edward Cullen! ¿Quién más en este mugroso pueblo es tan rico y guapo? ¡Nadie!_

_Es Cullen…_

_Es Edward Cullen…_

_Edward… ah, si tan solo él me hubiese notado. Sería rica y…_

Abrí la puerta con delicadeza y sostuve su mano, su calor era completamente abrasador y reconfortante. La miré a los ojos y le sonreí a ese dulce ángel.

—Gracias… —murmuró, sosteniéndome la mirada.

Con la misma delicadeza abrí la puerta trasera para que tomase a la pequeña, se dirigió a ella, tomó su maleta, y le habló recordándole que la quería y que volveríamos pronto por ella.

La pequeña le sonrió confiada.

—Está bien, Bells —habló con voz dulce, como si tratase de tranquilizarla.

La niña de mejillas rosadas y hoyuelos, se despidió con su pequeña mano mientras iba en los brazos de la que ella veía como su madre.

_¿Edward Cullen y Bella Swan? Pero si él…, lo más seguro es que ella..._

_Siempre creyéndose la mosquita muerta y es una trepadora…_

_Pero creí que… _

De nuevo los pensamientos de esas mujeres me agobiaban. La miraban mientras Bella dejaba a la pequeña con su profesora.

_¿Ahora se quedarán con la hija de Ben y Angela? Era de suponerse, ya sabía que Bella Swan no era tan santa… _

_Quizás Cullen se desharía de ellos…_

_Esa niña vive mejor con un padre adoptivo rico que con uno biológico pobre…_

Me recosté contra el coche mirando al suelo, tratando de ignorarlas. Eran y seguían siendo arpías ponzoñosas, cerré mis manos en puños contra mi pecho y sentí como mi mandíbula se tensaba. Para distraerme decidí concentrarme en el latido del corazón de Bella.

—Compórtate, Grace —le decía Bella al verla entrar de la mano con otros niños—. ¡Vendré pronto por ti!

Sonreí de lado al oírla. Siempre tan maternal y responsable.

Sus pasos lentos y cuidadosos se distinguían de los otros afanados. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos expectantes y detallistas.

Le sonreí y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, ella depositó delicadamente sus dedos sobre los míos, su corazón dio un vuelco y la calidez de su tacto hizo que la piel me ardiese. La atraje contra mi cuerpo, la rodeé con mis manos en un abrazo profundo, olfateé su cabello sintiéndome extasiado, una parte mínima de mi cerebro recordó la sed y el ardor en mi garganta, pero estaba más concentrado en la ola de calor que se adhería en cada parte donde ella estaba.

—Así que, doctora Swan —dije en un tono un poco extraño—, ¿estás preparada para irnos al hospital?

Su rostro se levantó y me miró fijamente a los ojos, como instinto mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, era el fruto prohibido. Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Sí. Estoy lista —susurró, arrojando su cálido aliento sobre mi garganta y parte de mi rostro.

_¿Creen que son adolescentes? Qué poco educado, es enfermizo._

_¡Claro, llega la chica nueva y se queda con lo mejor!_

_Nunca me agradó Bella Swan… es tan simple._

Todas esas mujeres me iban a enloquecer, si los vampiros llegáramos a enloquecer, yo estaría más que loco.

—De acuerdo. —Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, abrí la puerta del copiloto, esperé a que se subiera y la cerré tras ella.

Pasé de largo sin mirar a ninguna de esas "agradables mujeres" y entré al coche rápidamente. Encendí el motor con la esperanza de dejar de oír sus pensamientos exageradamente explícitos.

Conduje a una velocidad demasiado lenta.

—Me gustaría que me contaras tu experiencia en Jacksonville. —Deseaba saberlo todo, tantas cosas de ella que me había perdido.

Ella soltó un suspiro profundo. Mordió su labio inferior. Parecía debatirse en lo que me deseaba contar. ¿Por qué esta pequeña y frágil humana era tan maravillosa? No poder leer su mente era frustrante, no sabía qué tanto me decía y qué tanto me censuraba.

—Vale… —Inspiró, decidida—. Al llegar allí me quedé una temporada con Renée y Phil mientras las clases iniciaban, después encontré un lugar no muy costoso, ya sabes mi problema con esto de relacionarme con otras personas, no es nada fácil… así que solo tenía una relación tolerable con la chica que compartía habitación conmigo, me entregué por completo a estudiar, incluso tuve excelentes notas en Matemática. —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. Vivir en Jacksonville era muy complicado, no sé las otras personas, pero yo prefiero beber el agua que respirarla.

No pude evitar reír ante ese comentario, ella acompañó mi risa.

—Continúa, por favor —la incité.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la carretera mientras nos acercábamos a la parte central del pueblo.

—Fue fácil mantener el ritmo, después de todo no tenía un buen hábito del sueño. —Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos se movían ansiosamente. ¿Ahora me estaría censurando algo?—. Me gané el afecto de mis decanos y tuve un avance al parecer muy bueno…

—¿Te pretendía algún chico? —le interrumpí.

Ella frunció el ceño y mordió sus labios. ¿Ella sabía que eso me enloquecía?

—¿Qué? —Parecía sorprendida. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta la belleza que era? ¿De lo provocativa que era para los ojos de un hombre?—. ¡Obviamente no! Nadie me invitó a salir, ni nada parecido. Tampoco es que buscara salir con alguien más, si no estaba estudiando, estaba tratando de tener mi motocicleta en un estado no tan deplorable.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¡¿Bella y la palabra motocicleta en una misma oración?! Traté de que mi expresión no se viese muy hostil, pero estaba más que alarmado, estaba atemorizado. No, al parecer no buscó una relación, al parecer buscaba una muerte rápida y catastrófica. ¿Carlisle podrá ayudarme con su amigo psiquiatra en Seattle? Debía indagar más.

Bella notó mi reacción, ella era muy observadora, claro que lo notaría.

—¿Motocicleta? —susurré.

—Sí…, es un hobby. —Trató de restarle importancia.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste? —interrogué, ignorando su endeble intento por distraerme.

—Un vecino de Charlie… —susurró ansiosa—, no recuerdo su nombre, las estaba vendiendo a muy buen precio, así que Jake y yo…

—¿Jake? —Entonces sí había un chico.

Ella inspiró y frunció su ceño nuevamente.

—Jacob Black —me confirmó.

El chico de La Push, el descendiente Ephraim Black, lo recordaba, fue el chico que trajo a Bella la noche en que nos reencontramos, el mismo de la advertencia el día del baile de fin de curso.

—Jake es… un licántropo. —Parecía meditar cada palabra que me decía—. Se transformó pocos meses después de vuestra partida…

¿Un lobo? ¿El amigo de Bella era un lobo? Ella definitivamente era un imán para el peligro.

Al notar mi silencio siguió hablando.

—Es mi mejor amigo, estuvo conmigo durante mucho tiempo. —Suspiró suavemente—. Es menor que yo, pero es muy listo y siempre busca la forma de hacerte sentir bien, aunque el mundo se caiga…

Fruncí el ceño, por mi culpa Bella era amiga de uno de los lobos más jóvenes de esa manada, de un ser fuera de control.

—¡¿Un hombre lobo es tu mejor amigo?! —le interrumpí sorprendido.

Torció el gesto, parecía enojada.

—Sí —murmuró por lo bajo.

Liberé una risa sarcástica. Tan típico de Bella.

—Me equivoqué contigo, eres más que un imán para el peligro. Solo tú tienes por mejor amigo a un hombre lobo. —Traté mucho de que mi voz fuese suave—. De una _criatura_ que no posee control.

Bella frunció sus cejas.

—Jacob es diferente —insistió.

Como siempre, ella viendo lo mejor de los monstruos.

—Los lobos no tiene control alguno, Bella —contraataqué.

—Es mi mejor amigo, no puedo herirle.

Estacioné al lado del coche de Carlisle, apagué el motor. Nos quedamos en silencio, después de todo el chico Black cuidó de ella en mi ausencia.

Suspiré desesperado.

—No quiero perderte, Bella. —Contemplé su expresión esperando a que esta mejorara—. No quiero que salgas lastimada por _su_ causa.

Volvió la vista hacia mí y examinó detenidamente mis ojos. Me conocía tan bien.

Medio sonrió.

—Confía en mí —susurró.

Tensé la mandíbula, ¿es que no veía el peligro en el que estaba? ¡Claro que no lo veía! Por eso me ama.

—Confío en ti. No confío en _su _control. —Mis palabras salieron como veneno.

Sus delicadas manos acunaron mi rostro.

—No te quiero perder, Bella —susurré, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Quiero que sepas que no me iré de nuevo, al menos no sin llevarte conmigo.

Su corazón dio un salto fuerte, hizo que me asustara un poco. Es tan humana…

Sonreí, me acerqué más a su rostro y fundí mis labios en la calidez de los suyos. La acerqué aún más hacia mí, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en mi pecho, sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cabello; sentí como sus dedos se enredaban en mis cabellos y halaba para acercarme más a ella, su cálido aliento se abrió paso por mi boca, mi garganta flameó. _Mía_, pensé mientras deslizaba mis dedos por su mejilla, Bella jadeó en busca de aire y dulcemente terminé el beso.

La miré fijamente, era un espectáculo visual, sus labios enrojecidos, el leve tono rosa en sus mejillas y sus pupilas dilatadas.

—¿En verdad no te volverás a marchar sin mí?

Sonreí de lado.

—Es una promesa. Te prometo que recuperaré tu confianza.

Tomé su mano y deposité un beso delicado, sentí como su sangre cálida y dulce viajaba por la venas del dorso de su delicada mano. Ella estaba aquí y a salvo junto a mí.

Ella me sonrió con dulzura. Su teléfono móvil nos regresó a la realidad, contestó rápidamente.

—_¿Dra. Swan? —_Una voz femenina habló asustada.

—¿Sí, Whitney? _—_Ella respiró hondo.

—_Otro ataque de lobo. Sé que falta media hora para su turno, pero…_

—No te preocupes. En un minuto estoy allá.

—_Gracias._

—Vale.

Al finalizar la llamada frunció el ceño.

—Victoria… —susurró.

Me tensé, ¿qué pasó? Agudicé mis sentidos, ¿estaría ella cerca?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —inquirí. Sabía que ella estaba cerca a Forks, detrás de Bella. Quería su sangre.

Ella se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

—Ella está atacando, atacó a Ben y Ang… —Su voz se quebró al final—. Es mi culpa.

La miré deseando no haber oído cómo se hacía culpable de algo que yo había provocado hace años, si ella estuviese en casa, en lugar de en ese partido de beisbol, y si ella no supiese de nuestra existencia estaría a salvo.

—No es verdad, Bella, y lo sabes. —Mi voz salió más firme de lo que deseaba. Traté de suavizar mi voz—. Sabes que ella busca venganza por mi culpa, yo maté a James. Yo provoqué todo esto… al llevarte a ese juego.

Sus ojos se dilataron al comprender el hilo de mis pensamientos, torcí el gesto y observé el hospital, me concentré en todas las voces y pensamientos…

_Un esguince de tercer grado, ¿enyesar o no?,_ pensaba un doctor en Radiología.

_¡Vamos, el bebé ya va a nacer, un esfuerzo más!,_ le susurraba una enfermera a una madre en labor.

El sonido de una máquina de rayos X.

_Este tumor no parece canceroso, será mejor hacer otra prueba,_ pensaba alguien en la Sala de Tomografía.

_¿Y si sale positivo? Mi madre me va a matar. Le dije a Fred que no era el tiempo,_ una jovencita pensaba ansiosamente, esperando los resultados de una prueba de embarazo.

_Es tan pequeño, si pudiese cambiar de lugar con él, lo haría mil veces,_ una mujer desesperada en el pabellón de Oncología, tomaba la mano de su hijo que poseía un cáncer renal terminal.

Localicé a Carlisle en Urgencias, había dos personas heridas de gravedad por el ataque de "un lobo", dos excursionistas, hacía lo que podía, pero era tiempo perdido, como siempre se aferró a la esperanza.

Una pequeña parte de mi mente recordó ese loco hobby de Bella.

—¿Así que motocicletas? —susurré, aún con los ojos fijos en el edificio.

Bella detuvo su respiración de golpe. Aclaró su garganta un par de veces.

—Bella, respira —musité.

Su respiración se volvió un jadeo nervioso.

—Vale, es algo... recreacional. La sensación de libertad, el viento rozando tú cara… —Abrí los ojos para verla concentrase en sus pensamientos. ¿Algún día dejaría de desear leer su mente?

La miré con determinación.

—Si quieres volver a esa práctica, quizá me dejarías acompañarte —sugerí, como siempre dejando que ella elija.

Ella asintió y sonrió de lado.

—Espero que la motocicleta llegue en un par de meses… —Me miró por un segundo, parecía algo asustada—. La envié a la reservación, no puedo conservarla en la casa de Charlie, enloquecería.

Entendí que Jacob había ocupado un lugar bastante importante en la vida de Bella, era su mejor amigo, su cómplice; no pude evitar sentirme celoso. Jacob Black se convirtió en mi rival por mi culpa, cada vez que recordaba sus pensamientos el día del baile, hacía que lo odiara por compartir tiempo con mi Bella.

—Vale —respondí un segundo después—. Debes irte, pasaré por ti cuando culmines tu turno, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Ella me sonrió de manera dulce, depositó su mano en mi mejilla y me regaló un pequeño beso.

—Vale, te espero cuando finalice mi turno —musitó, mirando fijamente mis ojos.

Me enloquecía dejarla, pasé suavemente mis dedos por sus mejillas suaves y cálidas, me acerqué de nuevo a ella y profundicé el beso. Esperaba que esa sensación me acompañara hasta que la volviese a ver. Cuando Bella jadeó en busca de aire finalicé el beso y junté mi frente con la de ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Te amo —susurré contra su rostro inmaculado.

Sentí cuando sonrió de lado.

—También te amo.

Me separé con cuidado de ella, observó el reloj, resignada.

—Vendré pronto —le aseguré.

Su mirada denotaba dolor y ansiedad, su corazón se estrujó.

—Vale… —susurró, y se bajó del coche con cuidado.

La observé detenidamente irse, giró dos veces la cabeza para verme, la segunda vez movió deliberadamente su mano para despedirse antes de desaparecer por las puertas del edificio. Suspiré deliberadamente, observándola a través de los pensamientos de los humanos que pasaban al lado de ella.

Encendí el coche y conduje de regreso a la mansión. Tenía algo muy importante que discutir con Alice y Jasper.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
